Return of the Duke Wolf
by windstorm16
Summary: No summary yet
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Well not so much more of a rewrite of an old story, that's right I've finally gotten around to rewriting my Naruto/Zen-Aku story and hopefully it'll turn out better than the first one. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"Come on!" Shouted Naruto Uzumaki as he struggled against his bindings

Naruto was currently tied to a wooden post at Training Ground Seven. The reason he was tied up was because his new sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and teammates, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, had left him tied up, right after Kakashi had preached how those who abandoned their friends and teammates are trash.

'Why the hell was I even tied up, I at least tried getting the bells, Sakura didn't even try being taken out by simple Genjutsu and fainting!' Naruto mentally ranted

While anyone who knew the blonde would be shocked at what he thought of his "Precious Sakura-chan", being left tied up for ten hours tended to leave even the kindhearted Naruto feeling bitter.

"They couldn't even leave me something to untie myself with, no they just left me here." Naruto grumbled getting close to untying the ropes

For the first few hours Naruto had believed they would come back and untie him, that they simply forgot to. But when five hours had past Naruto realized they weren't coming back and he had to untie himself, hard to do when he couldn't reach his weapons or move his arms, leaving to simply struggle against the ropes hoping they'd come loose.

He had thought after his teammates had offered him their food that maybe, just maybe, they could have been friends, or at least a working a team.

'That's what I get for getting my hopes up.' Thought Naruto bitterly before with a final tug he managed to loosen the ropes enough to reach his kunai pouch and cut through the ropes

Rather than going back to his apartment Naruto decided to go for a walk, besides who'd be there waiting for him.

'Oh right no one.' Naruto thought looking down

After a while of walking Naruto stopped and looked up in surprise when he saw he was standing in front of a ruined shrine, what surprised him though was the swirl above the entrance, the same one that's on the back of his jacket.

"Wh-what?" Said Naruto confused why would the symbol on his jacket be on this building

Deciding to investigate Naruto slowly walked into the shrine, careful where he stepped not knowing how damaged this place was. Reaching a large set of wooden doors Naruto pushed them open finding himself looking at a wall of different masks with ornate black flames painted below them.

Naruto wasn't sure what it was, but he felt a cold chill run up his spine, sensing a darkness resonating from the masks, or at least one of them.

Whatever it was Naruto wanted to get away from it and quickly walked further into the temple away from the dark presence. Entering another room Naruto stopped when he saw another mask this time resting on a stone altar with a few other objects around it. With the mask was a large double sided crescent shaped blade, a dagger flute with three holes in it, three small dark colored crystal balls with animal figurines within it, one of a wolf, another of a hammerhead shark, and the last was an alligator.

The mask itself was shaped like a wolf, but Naruto could still feel something off about it, not as bad as the dark feeling he got from the other masks, but close to it. Unsure of what else to do Naruto grabbed the mask looking it over not seeing anything wrong with it.

'What's the worst that could happen.' Naruto thought putting the mask on his face

Next all Naruto knew was darkness.

*Next Morning*

"Where's Kakashi-sensei and that Baka!" Shouted Sakura in anger

She and Sasuke had been waiting for three hours for their sensei and teammate, while Sakura didn't care if Naruto showed up or not as it gave her private time with her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke just didn't care.

"Yo!" Said Kakashi with a salute and eye smile

"You're late!" Sakura screeched, which Kakashi promptly ignored frowning when he didn't see his third student

"Where's Naruto?" Questioned Kakashi

"Who care's where that Baka is." Sakura said, Sasuke not saying anything

"Now, now Sakura that's no way to talk about your teammate." Kakashi chastised

"Funny, considering you had no problem leaving me tied up." A voice said getting all their attention

They saw it was a teen with spiky jet-black hair, amber eyes with slit pupils, pale skin, wearing black steel-toed boots, black form-fitting pants, black fingerless gloves, a burnt orange shirt, and a black leather jacket zipped up with long coattails. Though what stood out the most were the jagged whisker marks, three on each cheek.

"Naruto." Said Kakashi shocked at his students

"Who else." Naruto said

"What's with the new look dobe, finally deciding to act serious." Sasuke taunted

"I don't know Sasuke, have you decided not be buried up to your neck anymore." Retorted Naruto, Sasuke scowling at the reminder

"Naruto-baka stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted charging at Naruto preparing to hit him

Naruto side stepped the sloppy punch and Sakura stumbled to ground. Growling Sakura prepared to get up to hit Naruto again for getting her dress dirty, but before she could she screamed in pain when Naruto stomped his boot on her back and stabbed a large crescent blade into the ground dangerously close to her face.

Leaning in close Sakura gulped when she saw Naruto's eyes glow dangerously, possessing none of the usual affection he has for her.

"Let me make this very clear for you pinkie, I'm not your punching bag anymore, you raise your fist against me again be prepared to lose it. Remember that next time you try hitting me you stupid, worthless, sorry excuse for a kunoichi. But please try hitting me see what happens." Naruto growled, Sakura shaking in fear

"Naruto that's enough get off your teammate." Ordered Kakashi

"Stay out of this trash." Said Naruto

"What did you just say?" Kakashi said narrowing his visible eye

"You heard me I called you trash because that's what you are. You talk about how those who abandoned their friends or teammates are trash, well you all left me tied up yesterday with no way to untie myself, therefore you, the emo, and his fangirl are all trash." Said Naruto, Kakashi frowning and Sasuke glaring at him

"That doesn't matter you'll let Sakura go and address me as sensei, Genin." Kakashi said pulling rank, making Naruto scoff but getting up

"You know it's funny how you reprimand me for defending myself, but not Sakura for trying to punch me. Then again I guess that just proves you're like the rest trash-sensei." Said Naruto returning his blade to its storage seal

"Okay team, today we'll be working on teamwork exercises and doing a couple D-rank missions. Let's go." Kakashi said choosing to ignore what Naruto said

While Sasuke and Sakura followed Kakashi, Naruto hung back creating a Shadow Clone.

"Go." Ordered Naruto, as the Shadow Clone followed the others while Naruto went the other way

Like hell he was doing other people's chores.

*Timeskip-a week*

A week has passed since Team Sevens formation and he could not have been any worse. Kakashi hasn't taught them anything useful besides teamwork exercises, which were useless considering Sasuke and Sakura hated Naruto, Naruto didn't care about his teammates, and Sakura only cheered Sasuke on and not bothering to train.

Though Naruto was aware of Kakashi giving Sasuke private lessons, lowering his already poor opinion of the of the cyclops. Not that he cared what Hatake and the Uchiha did, considering Naruto had been sending a Shadow Clone to all team meetings, while Naruto himself had been focusing on his training. Which was improved greatly when he learned everything a Shadow Clone learns is transferred back to the original, allowing Naruto to get several months' worth of training done in only a few days.

He brushed up on his Taijutsu, began practicing Kenjutsu, and working to master his Elemental Affinities. It was simple for Naruto creating two thousand clones, having five hundred work on Taijutsu, another five hundred work on Kenjutsu, another five hundred reading up on everything he should have learned in the Academy and anything else useful, finally the last five hundred split between his affinities. While the real Naruto did physical exercises of ten laps around the village, two hundred pushups, sit ups, and pull ups, all while having gravity seals on his body and clothes.

Safe to say Naruto quickly rose to being the strongest in his age group and more than a few Chunin.

Currently the real Naruto stood with his "Team" in the Hokage's Office. The reason Naruto was here rather than a clone was because he learned Hatake planned to take them on a C-rank mission and Naruto wanted to test his skills.

Looking at the Hokage Naruto couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt when he saw the old man wince when his eyes fell on Naruto. It was understandable considering the conversation they had the morning after his transformation.

*Flashback*

"Naruto are you sure you want this as your new Ninja License picture?" Sarutobi asked hesitantly looking between Naruto and his new picture

While he had wanted Naruto to retake his picture without the face paint he wasn't sure wearing a transformation was any better, not knowing this was Naruto's new appearance.

"Yes, I thought it best to start acting like a Shinobi rather than a child." Said Naruto blankly

"Very well, if that's all Naruto." Sarutobi said

"Actually, there is one more thing I wanted to ask Hokage-sama." Naruto said, Hiruzen's head shooting up at that since Naruto's never referred to him as "Hokage-sama" before

"What is it Naruto?" Questioned Hiruzen worriedly

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the Uzumaki Clan?" Naruto said

Out of all the questions Sarutobi thought he'd ask, this was one of the ones he was hoping he wouldn't here.

"What are you talking about Naruto, there is no Uzumaki Clan." Sarutobi said nervously, Naruto nodding and humming as if in agreement

"No Uzumaki Clan huh. So, the Shodaime Hokage didn't have a wife named Mito Uzumaki, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri didn't work together to destroy a village called Uzushiogakure, and the swirls on the back of flak jackets are just for decoration. But like you said there's no Uzumaki Clan, just like you said you never said you didn't know why everyone hated me, oh wait." Said Naruto, while the Hokage grew paler with each accusation

"Naruto please let me explain-"

"Save your excuses Hokage-sama, I've heard enough of them. The only thing I want know is did you ever plan on telling me?" Naruto questioned

"Of course! I planned to tell you when you were older and mature enough to handle the news." Said Sarutobi

"And how old would I have to be when I was "mature" enough to the handle it, huh? Twenty, thirty, or maybe when you were long dead, and I remained ignorant." Naruto retorted

"I would have left instructions to my successors to inform you." Replied Hiruzen

"And you really believe anyone in this village would have told me about the Kyuubi or my Clan. They'd be more likely to laugh behind my back at my ignorance, turned me into a mindless weapon, or finally kill the demon brat. I don't whether your delusional or just plain stupid." Said Naruto, Sarutobi frowning at the insult

"Naruto despite what you may think I have always had your best interests, and I am still your commanding officer." Sarutobi said

"No, you've had this villages best interests, if you cared you would have told me a long time ago, but you didn't. Why were you afraid that I might leave if I found out I had a clan, that you'd lose your precious Jinchuuriki, or maybe beneath all that kindness and grandfather persona you hate me just like everyone else in this village and you loved the fact that I was alone believing I was abandoned because no one would want a demon for a son." Said Naruto

"How do I know you haven't kept other things from me, like who my parents?" Naruto said with the Hokage flinching all the confirmation he needed

"That's what I thought. Let me make something very clear to you Hiruzen Sarutobi, we're not friends, we're not family, I want nothing to do with you anymore, the only time I will interact with you is to receive missions. Nothing more, nothing less." Said Naruto turning to leave

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sarutobi said, Naruto pausing in grabbing the door

Turning his head, the Hokage saw a single glowing yellow eye.

"Save it for someone who cares." Said Naruto exiting the office

*End Flashback*

The thought of that meeting still hurt the aged Hokage, not for the fact Naruto tore into him and all but said he hated him. But the fact the entire time Naruto never once faltered not giving away any sign of what he was feeling, maintaining the perfect poker face. It would have been easier if Naruto had gotten angry, since Naruto was usually terrible at hiding his emotions, the Hokage would have been able to handle it better. Instead Naruto remained in control the entire time and verbally destroyed one of the strongest people alive.

"Team Seven here a for a C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said reading his customary orange book, snapping the Hokage from his thoughts

"Right, I have one for you. An escort mission to the Land of Ancestors. You can meet the client at the gate in an hour." Said the Hokage

"Alright team go get packed and meet the gate in an hour." Said Kakashi

*Later*

Naruto walked towards the gate, having finished grabbing his scrolls which had all his supplies sealed up, and saw an old man standing a small caravan of carts.

"Are you the client for the mission?" Said Naruto looking at the old man, who turned to see Naruto

"Yes, are you one of the Ninja that'll be protecting us on our trip to the Land of Ancestors?" The man asked

"I am, the rest of my team should be here soon." Replied Naruto

"So why are you heading to the Land of Ancestors?" Naruto asked wanting to get information on this mission

"Well I'm an archaeologist and I wish to explore some ruins there, I have already set up an excavation site but needed more workers and tools. You know it's even rumored that the Land of Ancestors was the birthplace of the Sage of Six Paths, just imagines what kind of artifacts could have been left behind." The man said, with Naruto raising a brow

"And your hoping to see if the Sage left anything behind after his time. Well anything useful." Said Naruto, the man nodding

"Indeed, anything that might shed some light on the first God of Shinobi. By the way my name is Tenji." Introduced Tenji

"Naruto." Naruto replied

They the descended into silence until finally the rest of Team Seven arrived.

"Naruto-baka what're you doing Kakashi-sensei said to get packed!" Screeched Sakura, Naruto turning to her boredly

"It's called a storage scroll, useful little thing so one doesn't have to carry around heavy bags. I'd have thought the "smartest" genin kunoichi would know." Naruto mocked wrinkling his nose in disgust

He could smell all of the make-up and beauty products in her bag, how she became a kunoichi Naruto will never know.

Sakura turned red in embarrassment and reared her fist back prepared to hit Naruto.

"Ma ma Naruto be nice to your teammates. Now that everyone's here let's go." Said Kakashi stopping Sakura

Releasing a "Tsk" Naruto walked forward as the caravan began moving forward, all while sliding his flute dagger back up his sleeve, not that anyone noticed.

*Timeskip-Six Days-Land Ancestors*

Six days have passed since Team Seven set out to the Land of Ancestors and haven't encountered any trouble, aside from the occasional bandit though they were easily dispatched. They were now in the Land of Ancestors, which didn't have much besides a few forests, rivers, grassy plains, hills, and some mountains in the distance.

It left Naruto a little underwhelmed that the Sage of Six Paths home country was too boring.

'Seriously you'd think there'd be something here.' Naruto thought in annoyance

"Ah we've finally arrived!" Said Tenji, snapping Naruto from his thoughts

Looking he saw they were at the excavation site, where several people were already hard at work digging through an unearthed village.

"Alright Team form a perimeter around the site and keep in radio contact." Ordered Kakashi, getting a nod and "Hn" from Sakura and Sasuke respectively while Naruto just walked away

Naruto looked around the excavated village, a little surprised the buildings were still in relatively good condition. He soon arrived at a small compound with a large house and a few smaller buildings, all enclosed in a fenced area, he also found Tenji sorting through several old books and scrolls.

"Ah Naruto-san! Come here and look at these." Said Tenji spotting Naruto and waving him over

Going over Naruto got a closer look at the scrolls, most looking to be about history.

"Look, if I'm right these could possible date back to before even the clan wars. Here look for yourself." Said Tenji excitedly handing Naruto one before he could say anything

Growling a little at the scroll being shoved in his hands like that Naruto looked it over. Most of the writing was ineligible but he could still make out a few words.

'Asura… Indra… Hagoromo… Otsutsuki? Otsutsuki, maybe a clan.' Naruto wondered

"So, Tenji you mind telling me what you left out of the mission request?" Asked Naruto skimming through the scroll while noticing Tenji flinch a little

"I-I don't know what you mean." Tenji said, Naruto hearing his heartbeat pick up a little showing he was lying

"My teammates might not be very observant Tenji, but I am. The entire time we were travelling you were tense, jumping at every noise, and always looking around as if expecting someone to jump out. So. Tell me. What. You. Left. Out." Naruto repeated, Tenji sighing in acceptance

"Well you see while my profession might not be the most dangerous, it sometimes attracts the wrong attention whenever I discover some artifact that others may consider useful to themselves. Well when word got out that I was planning an excavation to what might be the homeland of the Sage of Six Paths, let's just say some less than savory characters wanted to join for their own benefit." Tenji explained

"Missing-nin." Guessed Naruto

"Yes. They offered "protection" to me and my workers in exchange for anything of value we might find. I rejected the offer, but they didn't take kindly to that before leaving. So, while I did go to Konoha for more workers and supplies, I also wished to hire a team of ninja in case those missing-nin showed. I didn't mention this as I wasn't sure if the Hokage would still accept the mission or not." Said Tenji, Naruto nodding

"Understandable, considering a Kage always puts their village first and damning everyone else." Naruto said

"I'm guessing you don't really like the Hokage, may I ask why?" Asked Tenji

"I was told one to many lies." Replied Naruto shortly

"So, any idea where these missing-nin are from?" Naruto asked

"I don't. They wore headbands much like the ones you and your team wear, if memory serves the plates depicted four lines evenly spaced apart." Said Tenji

Naruto searched through his memories to figure out which village it could be, realizing that it was Amegakure.

'Strange, if I recall Ame doesn't have any Missing-nin. It's likely they were sent on a mission by there leader to retrieve any artifacts they might find, under the guise of Missing-Nin.' Naruto surmised as a breezed brushed against his face and he inhaled deeply

Looking to the side his eyes glowed and he saw the four figures hiding through the trees.

'Idiots.' Thought Naruto he'll handle them later

"So, anything you can tell me about the Land of Ancestors, any interesting sights?" Asked Naruto

"Hm, not much really, no one stays long enough to settle. As for sights well the only one I can really think of would be the Peaks of Demise, over there, see them." Tenji said pointing to the south where Naruto saw a large grouping of mountains

'Something over there, it's powerful.' Naruto thought knowing he'll go there when the time presents itself

*Later*

Naruto stared up at the full moon admiring its beauty, all while still keeping his senses sharp for the Ame Ninja lurking in the shadows. While he could have easily snuck off and dealt with them earlier, he waited to see what they'd do. The fact that they hadn't just charged out means at least one of them was smart enough to not recklessly engage an unknown enemy, even if three of them were children.

'Doesn't matter the results will be the same.' Thought Naruto knowing before the night is done they'll all be dead

Standing up Naruto saw that everyone had gone to sleep, and he knew now was the time to act. Pulling out his flute dagger Naruto held it up to his mouth and began playing a haunting melody.

*With Ame Ninja*

Hidden in the trees were four Ame Ninja, three Genin and one Jonin, having been sent on this mission by their leader Pein to retrieve any artifacts left behind by the Sage of Six Paths. The leader of the team was Aoi Rokusho, a missing-nin from Konoha and the one responsible for stealing the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken.

Aoi thought the mission would have been easy, threaten the leader of the expedition to handing over all the artifacts they find, kill any witnesses, then get back to Ame. Now however things became complicated with Kakashi Hatake here, while Aoi was confident he could handle him with the Raijin no Ken he couldn't risk the chance of Hatake sending a message back to Konoha for back up, complicating the mission.

Suddenly Aoi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard something along with a fog appearing out of nowhere. The sound increased in volume and Aoi thought it sounded like…

'Flute music.' Thought Aoi confused of where the music was coming from

Just then they heard a strangled cry from Kagari and turned immediately to see him, but the three were shocked to see a deep slash going across his chest before he fell over dead.

"Defensive formation!" Ordered Aoi as he and the remaining two Genin stood back to back looking around for who could have attacked them

Suddenly Mubi was thrown away and Aoi could only see a black blur before Mubi was bisected.

"Wh-who's there?!" Oboro shouted in fear backing away when a large curved black blade emerged from his chest

When the sword was pulled out Aoi finally got a look at what had attacked his team and he wished he hadn't.

The demon, as that's the only thing Aoi could think it was, had the appearance of a wolf garbed in night black armor, with a yellow gem in the middle of its belt, long grey hair coming out of the back of its head, and wielding a large crescent blade resting on its shoulder.

All in all, Aoi had n ever seen anything like this before and wished he hadn't.

"Wh-what are you, what in the hell are you!" Aoi shouted backing away

"I am the Duke Wolf, Zen-Aku! And I am your death." Said Zen-Aku pointing his blade at Aoi

"St-stay back!" Said Aoi pulling out the Raijin and activating it feeling more confident with the blade

"You think that toy will stop me." Zen-Aku said walking towards Aoi

"Ha! You can't beat me, with the Raijin I'm invincible!" Shouted Aoi assured of his success against this beast

"Very well, let's see how the Raijin no Ken, stands against a blade of wind." Said Zen-Aku channeling chakra through his blade and began spinning it around

"Wind Style: Crescent Blade Crescent Wave!" Zen-Aku shouted launching several blades of wind at Aoi

Aoi, confident in his swords power, slashed at the blades of wind. Though he was shocked when the wind blades passed through the Raijin and slashed into body. Aoi had only a second to register the attack before blood exploded out of the slash wounds.

"H-how?" Aoi muttered in shock

This didn't make sense, how could he have been beaten, with the Raijin he was invincible.

"You were so assured of that swords power you forgot the fact, wind beats lightning, and the fact just because you have a powerful weapon makes you strong. It just made you weak." Zen-Aku said picking up the deactivated Raijin, while Aoi was still in shock

"Don't worry I'll make sure to find a worthy wielder of this blade. You can die with that knowledge." Said Zen-Aku, as Aoi finally bled out

Storing away the Raijin and his own blade in a storage seal, Zen-Aku pulled out his flute dagger and began playing, vanishing in a swirl of wind to his next destination.

*Peaks of Demise*

Reappearing Zen-Aku put away the instrument and looked around finding himself in a large valley surrounded by mountains. Though what truly held his attention was the truly massive tree stump with large twisted dragon shaped roots surrounding it in the very center of the valley.

"What is this? What could have possible grown to be this large?" Zen-Aku wondered out loud preparing to approach the stump

Though before he could take a single step he fell to one knee holding his head in pain.

"No… not… now." Groaned Zen-Aku as his body began changing becoming more human

When the change finished in Zen-Aku's place was Naruto Uzumaki panting from exhaustion.

'Damn it, even after training as Zen-Aku for weeks I still can't stay in that form for long.' Naruto thought

He had also been training as Zen-Aku, trying to extend the time he could remain as the Duke Wolf, so far, he could remain in that form for ten minutes. But Naruto was trying to make so he could stay as Zen-Aku for as long as possible, along with shortening the time it took to transform.

'Problems for later, for now I need to focus on… whatever the hell this is.' Naruto thought turning his attention back to the large stump

Approaching it Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size of it, making him wonder just how large the tree that used to grow from it was. Though the closer Naruto got to it he couldn't deny the dread creeping up on him, being this close to it, he could feel the chakra it was radiating, as if the entire tree was made of chakra.

'What are you?' Wondered Naruto reaching out a hand and touching one of the roots

That had been a mistake as his mind was assaulted by several different visions, of a white-haired woman eating a fruit, a red eye with three concentric rings and nine tomoes, two men fighting the woman, a man with purple eyes giving people chakra, and finally a monstrous creature with ten giant tails unleashing an earth-shattering roar. Before it ended Naruto heard a voice echo in his mind.

 _"Absorb me. The God Tree… the Ten-Tails. Absorb everything."_

Naruto pulled his hand back gasping at what he just saw and heard.

'What the hell.' Naruto thought looking at the tree in shock

His shock only increased when a pathway opened up through the roots, hesitant to go down an unknown path, though considering the last time he went into a unknown location he got Zen-Aku, so maybe he'll get something useful here as well.

'Though just to be safe…' Thought Naruto unsealing his crescent blade

Walking down the path the roots Naruto kept his senses sharp for any movement. Eventually he came to an open area, in what Naruto could guess was directly under the stump given all the roots going in and out the walls.

In the center of the room was a pedestal with a large scroll, one Naruto recognized as a summoning scroll.

"What's this doing here?" Naruto wondered sealing his blade now that he sees there's no immediate threat

Going over to the scroll Naruto lifted it up to see what contract it could be, finding the kanji for the animal summons on the front

"Direwolves." Said Naruto a little surprised having never heard of a Direwolf Contract

Then again, the only summons ever mentioned in the Konoha Library are the Snake, Toad, Slug, Dog, and Monkey contracts, which Naruto found a little arrogant as if they ignored the fact there were other summoning contracts.

Though Naruto had to decide if he wanted to sign it, considering he already had his Wildzords.

'Then again it would be useful to have summons to fall back.' Naruto thought

Also, the fact he couldn't think of a better summons for the Duke Wolf to use.

'I should probably get back now.' Thought Naruto sealing the scroll away

No need to let his "team" find out.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is alive this time around and instead of fully taking him over he and Zen-Aku merged, so while Naruto's in full control in both forms he will have some of Zen-Aku's mannerisms along with being darker. Also yes they went on a different mission, there is no Wave Mission it's gone, not showing up, just imagine a different team went on it and completed it. And as you can guess the Chunin Exams are next, they will also be different in a way I think none of you can guess. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter. I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update something, lost my creative muse for a while, found it, started writing new idea, lost my muse again, got addicted to Far Cry 5, and finally started writing again. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Team Seven walked through the gates having finally reached Konoha, returning from their mission in the Land of Ancestors. After Naruto had killed the Ame Team and found the Direwolf contract he had returned to the excavation sight before anyone woke up.

While the mission had technically ended with Tenji being escorted to the sight and the enemy team dead they stayed for a week. The reason being Naruto didn't tell anyone what he did as he saw no reason to.

Plus, he wanted to see if he could find anything else of use.

Sadly, though Naruto did not find anything else, though did copy down the few eligible books and scrolls as they could prove useful in the future. After being paid for the mission Team Seven had began the trip back to Konoha, and now they were back.

"Alright team head home while I report to the Hokage." Said Kakashi shunshining away

Naruto didn't hear this as he had already vanished in a swirl of wind reappearing in his apartment. Once he was inside Naruto unsealed the Direwolf contract and unrolled it and saw that no one else had ever signed it.

'How long was this scroll under that tree?' Naruto wondered

Shrugging Naruto bit his thumb and wrote down his name in the first slot before pressing his finger tips below his signature. Though as soon as that was done Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

*Dark Forest*

When Naruto reappeared, he was confused when he found himself in a forest with large towering trees, big enough to make the Hokage Monument seem small in comparison, and a full moon overhead.

'What the, where am I?' Thought Naruto looking around before noticing something

All around him were glowing yellow eyes gazing at him from the darkness a few releasing growls at him. That's when Naruto realized he must be the Direwolf summons land, and he was currently surrounded by Direwolves.

Looking at the dozens of wolves Naruto didn't show any fear gazing at each of them, before leveling them with a menacing stare a growl reverberating in his throat while his eyes glowed.

A few of the Direwolves backed down, others stood strong, and a few even looked at Naruto with what he could guess was respect. Suddenly a loud howl rang through the forest and all the wolves instantly scattered, while Naruto felt the ground began shaking.

Soon Naruto saw the trees began moving back and forth, when suddenly the biggest wolf Naruto had ever seen jumped through the trees landing right in front of Naruto. The wolf had a pitch-black fur coat, razor sharp fangs, claws that looked strong enough to shred steel, and deep crimson red eyes.

 **"Who are you to enter the domain of the Direwolf Clan! Speak before I devour you!"** Growled the wolf threateningly

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Duke Wolf and now your summoner." Naruto said evenly, the large Direwolf releasing a bark of laughter

 **"HA! You believe just because you have signed our contract we will let you summon any of us. No, if you wish to be our summoner "Duke Wolf" you must prove you have an Alpha's strength."** The wolf said before locking eyes with Naruto

Naruto remained completely still never once breaking eye contact, all while feeling like the wolf was looking straight into his soul.

 **"Hn, so you have a strong will. Very well I will allow you to summon members of my pack. I am Fenrir, Alpha of the Direwolf contract. But make no mistake if you summon me it better be a worthy opponent, if not I will feed you to the cubs."** Said Fenrir

"Thank you, Fenrir, I will do my best to prove myself a worthy summoner." Naruto said

 **"We will see."** Said Fenrir stalking back into the forest while Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke

*Timeskip-one month*

A month has passed since Naruto signed the Direwolf contract and he has since gotten back into training, with the addition of summoning different Direwolves to train with so when he does summon them in the future they'll work better together.

He also continued to send a clone to Team meetings and for D-Rank missions, finding it mildly amusing that neither his teammates or Kakashi have noticed.

Currently Naruto himself was leaning against a bridge railing, Sasuke and Sakura off to the side, as they all waited for Kakashi to arrive. Naruto came himself rather than send a clone as during the last meeting Kakashi said he had something important to discuss with them.

Though of course he arrived only a few minutes ago, rather than waiting three hours like his teammates did.

'You'd think they'd learn by now.' Thought Naruto in amusement seeing how irritated Sasuke and Sakura at Kakashi's lack of appearance

"Yo!" Said Kakashi appearing in a puff of smoke

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Kakashi said before pulling out three forms

"Anyway, I wanted to give you all these, they're slips to enter you in the upcoming Chunin Exams." Said Kakashi handing them the slips

Sasuke looked eager at the prospect of going against stronger opponents, Sakura looked unsure, while Naruto…

"No thanks." Said Naruto handing the slip back, much to Kakashi's surprise

"U-uh, are you sure Naruto if you participate you'll get the chance to fight against Genin from other villages." Said Kakashi getting in front of Naruto who just walked around him

"Don't care." Naruto replied

"You'll also get the chance to be promoted to Chunin and get to take higher ranked missions." Kakashi added

"If I want to be promoted I'll settle for a field promotion." Retorted Naruto starting to get agitated

"But if you become Chunin you'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage." Persuaded Kakashi hoping that would convince Naruto participate

Now scowling Naruto grabbed the paper, making Kakashi mentally sigh in relief at getting Naruto to participate

"Let me make this very clear Hatake." Said Naruto as before Kakashi's eyes the paper was shredded into thousands of tiny pieces

"I. Am. Not. Doing. It." Naruto said slowly as if talking to a child before turning on his heel and leaving

"Forget him if the dobe doesn't want to participate that's his problem." Said Sasuke signing his slip

"Yeah, he'd just hold us back anyway." Sakura added

Meanwhile Kakashi was sweating bullets, if Naruto didn't participate then neither could Sasuke and Sakura, and he couldn't exactly force Naruto to enter as that'd negate the whole purpose of working as a team, especially if Naruto purposefully tried to fail.

'I need to see the Hokage.' Kakashi thought shunshining away

Meanwhile Naruto walked through the village with an annoyed expression. Though he soon stopped and turned around to see a square rock with eyeholes following him, he could sense three small chakra signatures inside it as well.

"Rocks aren't square, and they don't have eyeholes either." Naruto stated before the 'rock' exploded

"I think we used to much smoke guys." A boy coughed

When the smoke cleared it revealed three children, with Naruto recognizing only one as Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Sandaime's grandson and his self-proclaimed rival.

"What do you want Konohamaru." Said Naruto, as the three children looked at him for a moment before jumping up and posing

"I'm Moegi the cutest girl in preschool!"

"I'm Udon I like math!"

"And I'm Konohamaru future Hokage! And together we're…"

"The Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" All three said together

'Why am I reminded of colored spandex wearing teenagers fighting monsters and saving the planet?' Thought Naruto

"So, did you want something?" Naruto questioned as despite his problems with the boy's grandfather he didn't hate the boy

"Ah come on boss aren't you the least bit impressed with our entrance." Said Konohamaru

"No." Replied Naruto causing the three to face fault

"If that's all I'll be on my way." Naruto said before the three children ran in front of him

"Wait boss could you play ninja with us, please?" Asked Konohamaru, before they were interrupted

"A ninja playing ninja, what kind of loser would do that." Sakura sneered

"I don't Sakura you seem to be playing it well enough." Retorted Naruto, making Sakura go red in anger but refrained from trying to hit him remembering his threat

'Huh, guess you can teach a mutt new tricks.' Naruto thought

Konohamaru looked between the two before smiling widely.

"Hey boss is she your… girlfriend!" Said Konohamaru, Sakura looking horrified at the thought

"I'd sooner date a Ranger than her." Naruto denied, confusing the three children

"Yeah, your right, I mean look at the size of her forehead!" Konohamaru laughed, making Sakura growl cracking her knuckles

While she couldn't hit Naruto because of his sudden increase in power, this little brat was free game.

"If I were I'd start running Konohamaru." Naruto said smirking

Confused Konohamaru looked paling instantly when he saw Sakura stalking towards, instantly he and his friends started running.

"Help! We're being chased by a pink gorilla!" Shouted Konohamaru

"Get back here you brats!" Sakura demanded chasing after them

'I wonder if the punishment for attacking the Hokage's grandson is execution?' Thought Naruto sighing in bliss at the thought

A wolf can dream.

Following after them, to make sure Sakura didn't do to much damage, he stopped at an alley seeing Konohamaru being held by a guy wearing a catsuit and make up.

"Watch it you little brat!" The teen shouted

"Put him down Kankuro or you'll know what _he_ will do." Said the girl next to Kankuro

"Relax Temari all I'm gonna do is teach this kid a lesson in manners." Kankuro said drawing back his fist

Konohamaru closed his eyes in fright expecting the hit, but it never came. Opening his eyes, he saw Naruto holding his blade at Kankuro's neck.

"Let the kid go." Naruto ordered digging his blade into Kankuro's neck

Kankuro paled when he locked eyes with Naruto and he could see that he wasn't bluffing.

"Ye-yeah sure man, just take it easy." Kankuro said setting Konohamaru down who ran back to his friends

"Good. Now Uchiha and the kid with the gourd get down from the tree!" Said Naruto

"Naruto-baka there's no one-" Sakura stopped when Sasuke jumped down and a redhead with a large gourd on his back appeared in a swirl of sand between a pale Kankuro and Temari

"You were saying." Naruto said mockingly

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro began

"Shut up before I kill you." Said Gaara threateningly, making Kankuro step back

"Forgive my brother for his behavior. I am Gaara no Sabaku I would like to know who you are." Gaara said, Sasuke smirking thinking he was talking to him

"I'm Sas-"

"Not you, him." Gaara cutoff pointing to Naruto

"Naruto Uzumaki." Introduced Naruto

"Hey, you Suna Ninja aren't supposed to be here, your trespassing!" Sakura shrieked, getting four looks as if she was stupid

"I apologize for Haruno. I'm sure you three are here for the Chunin Exams." Said Naruto

"Are they your teammates?" Temari asked

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied

"I'm sorry for you." Said Temari giving him a sympathetic look at having to deal with those two

"Will you be participating in the Exams Uzumaki?" Gaara questioned

"No, though if you ever wish to we could have a spar." Offered Naruto

Kankuro and Temari, behind Gaara, waved their arms at him showing that would be a very bad idea.

"I may just take you up on that offer. Until next time Uzumaki. Kankuro, Temari we're leaving." Said Gaara with a faint smirk before and his siblings left

Naruto soon followed shunshining away.

*Main Gate*

"Stupid pedo-snake and his four-eyed fuck buddy." Grumbled an irritated redhead as she walked through the gates into Konoha

The redhead in question was none other than Tayuya of the Sound Four, an elite group that act as bodyguards for Orochimaru. Not that anyone here would know that.

The reason for her irritation was due to the fact rather than being with her teammates, not that she liked any of the bastards, guarding Orochimaru, she had been chosen to infiltrate Konoha as a civilian to watch the Chunin Exams. She chosen due to the fact out of all the Sound Four she was the most normal looking.

It's not even she hated the mission, what she hated was that she had to pretend to be a weak little civilian girl, and she hated looking weak!

'Maybe I'll find a nice quiet place to play.' Tayuya thought reaching into her pouch grabbing her flute

If there's one thing that never failed to calm her down it was playing her flute. So, with her mind made up she head towards where she knew the training grounds would be located, Orochimaru having taught them the layout of the village to better get around it.

Eventually she arrived at a deserted training ground, the only sound she could hear was that of a river. Sighing in relief Tayuya was about to pull her flute out and start playing when she heard something else, though it wasn't the sound of someone training.

'Is that… music?' Tayuya thought

(Zen-Aku Flute Song)

It was a beautiful melody, with a haunting undertone. Following where the music was coming from she soon saw a kid around her age dressed all in black sitting on a rock by the river. She couldn't see his face but could see he was playing a strangely shaped flute.

'Looks like a dagger.' Thought Tayuya the corners of her mouth twitching up

A dagger flute, she'll have to look into getting one.

Tayuya remained hidden listening to the music, never noticing the amber eyes that turned to look at her. Soon the song came to an end and Tayuya opened her eyes, never realizing she closed them, and saw she was now looking directly into amber eyes.

For a moment neither said anything, while Tayuya took in the boy's appearance, wild spiky black hair, pale skin, three jagged whisker marks, and stoic amber eyes with slit pupils gazing at her, though she could see a spark of amusement in them.

"Did you like it?" the boy asked

"Yeah, it was really beautiful." Tayuya said honestly without her usual crassness

"Well thank you, do you play?" Questioned the boy

"Yes, for as long as I could remember." Replied Tayuya pulling out her flute

"I've only recently started. By the way I'm Naruto." Introduced Naruto getting up and walking over to her

"Tayuya." Tayuya replied, Naruto smiled before grabbing Tayuya's hand and kissing it

"Pleasure to meet you Tayuya." Naruto said

Tayuya merely gave him a blank look taking her hand back.

"If your expecting me to blush like some prissy little girl you'll have to try a lot harder than that shithead." Tayuya said

She may like his flute playing but she wasn't going to swoon over him like some fangirl.

"Good if you were like that I'd have already left." Responded Naruto smirking

"So, what brings you to Konoha?" Naruto asked

"Me and my family are here to see the upcoming Chunin Exams. Are you a participant, I'm only asking because you have a forehead protector?" Said Tayuya acting the part of a naïve civilian

"No, I'm not participating, though I'm sure my teammates will be." Naruto said his hands clasped behind him

"But it's required for all team members to enter." Said Tayuya before mentally cursing herself

Naruto gave Tayuya a side glance curious how a 'civilian' knew such information. Of course, he wasn't foolish enough to believe she was just a mere civilian, given the way he could see her shoulders tense up every so often, her high chunin level chakra pools, and the scent of blood on her.

Though he wasn't going to call her out on it.

"True but knowing Hatake he'll find a way to get his precious Uchiha into the exams." Sneered Naruto

'Uchiha? Ah you gotta be kidding me he's the pink-eyed emo's teammate. But wait I thought the Uchiha's teammate was some blonde loudmouth.' Tayuya thought looking at Naruto and trying to picture him as what Orochimaru's reports said he was supposed to look like

"So, I'm guessing you don't get along with your team." Stated Tayuya

"Nope. My teammates see me as dead weight, my sensei plays favorites with the Uchiha, and I honestly don't care about them." Naruto said

That made Tayuya grimace, while she knew none of the Sound Four liked each other they were at least able to put aside their differences to work together. Or more accurately they were afraid of what Orochimaru would do to them should they ever mess up.

"Well see you later shithead." Said Tayuya turning to walk away

"Can I hear you play sometime?" Naruto asked before she got far

Turning her head Tayuya gave him a smirk.

"Maybe if your lucky enough." Said Tayuya before exiting the training ground leaving an amused Naruto

*Timeskip-three days*

Three days had passed since Naruto met Tayuya and things had been relatively normal, though strangely enough Kakashi hadn't called a team meeting since he rejected the chance to enter the Chunin Exams. Not that Naruto was complaining as he'd prefer not seeing his team, even if only through his clone's memories.

Naruto was currently walking through the village before suddenly froze in place. Quickly he unsealed his blade and turned around slashing at a black and white lion which dissolved upon being hit.

'Ink?' Naruto thought with a frown seeing the remains of the lion

His danger senses flared again as he jumped into the air seeing more ink creatures, going through handsigns made a claw motion with his hand

"Wind Style: Tearing Claws!" Naruto said swiping his hand unleashing claw shaped blades of wind that sliced through the creatures

'That seems like that last of them, now where's the creator? There!' Naruto thought spotting someone sitting on a rooftop with a scroll and brush out

"Don't even think about it." Said Naruto appearing behind the stranger with his blade at their neck before they could draw more creatures

'What, I didn't even see him move.' The stranger thought before seeing the Naruto in front of him fazed out of existence

'To be able to move at such speeds to leave an afterimage several moments after moving. Amazing.' Thought the stranger

'Swift Style: Afterimage Jutsu.' Naruto thought smirking

Getting up, ignoring the blade at his throat, the stranger turned to Naruto.

"Ah forgive me I simply wished to test your fighting abilities." The stranger said with a fake smile, making Naruto raise a brow

"And from my analysis you must have a large dick. Or at least bigger than dickless." Said the stranger

Out of everything Naruto expected that wasn't one of them. Though he did take a step away from the person.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto getting back on topic

"Forgive me I am Sai your replacement for Team Seven. It is nice to meet Naruto-kun." Sai introduced with that same fake smile

'So, that explains why Hatake hasn't called any team meetings. Strangely I'm not surprised.' Naruto thought

"Good for you, though if you want my advice watch your back around the Uchiha and his lapdog otherwise they won't hesitate to drive a kunai through it to save themselves." Said Naruto

"Thank you for the advice but I don't believe I have to worry about ugly and dickless they were both very weak when I tested them." Replied Sai, Naruto snorting in amusement

"Careful new guy people might think you have a sense of humor." Naruto said vanishing in a swirl of wind

'He is stronger than he lets on, Danzo-sama must be informed.' Thought Sai shunshining away

*Hokage's Office*

Sarutobi was hard at work organizing the Chunin Exams with all the foreign teams and delegations that will arrive for the finals.

"So when was I going to be informed I wasn't on Team Seven anymore." Naruto's voice cut through, shocking the Hokage having not sensed him

Though when his words sunk in Hiruzen paled.

"Now Naruto-"

"After the Chunin Exams, during the exams and I was asked why I wasn't with my team, or maybe you never intended to tell me and let me remain ignorant. That's what you do best isn't it Hokage-sama, leaving me in the dark about everything." Interrupted Naruto

"If you would just-"

"You know something, I'm not even mad or upset, as really this isn't a surprise. Hatake made it no secret he favored the Uchiha and Kami forbid anyone from stopping the precious Uchiha not getting what he wants. But really, I should thank the Scarecrow, and you as well for agreeing to replace me, it make this decision a whole lot easier." Naruto said

Then to Sarutobi's shock and horror Naruto ripped he forehead protector off before snapping it in half and throwing it on the Hokage's desk.

"Consider that my resignation." Said Naruto before leaving the door slamming closed causing the picture of the Yondaime to fall and hit the floor

Hiruzen couldn't help but find it symbolic with Naruto breaking both his headband and his father's portrait, but more over he was fearful of what this could mean for the future.

*With Naruto*

"Wind Style: Crescent Wave!" Said Naruto unleashing a blade of wind against a training post slicing it to pieces

"What's got your panties in a twist?" A familiar voice asked, looking Naruto saw Tayuya leaning against a tree

"Tayuya." Naruto nodded in greeting

"Sup shithead. Now I'll ask again, what's your problem?" Tayuya repeated

"Nothing just my sensei through a fit about me not participating in the Chunin Exams so got a replacement." Said Naruto shrugging

"Your kidding." Said Tayuya

"Nope, learned it from said replacement when they attacked me as a 'test'. I just got back from turning in my headband." Said Naruto, surprising Tayuya

"You quit being a ninja! Why?!" Asked Tayuya

"I had no interest in serving a village that has no problem in replacing someone when they don't instantly bow to the whims of others. Besides this way they can't touch me, as now I'm technically a civilian I can leave whenever I want." Naruto said with a smirk

"And are you?" Tayuya questioned wondering if she could persuade him to join Oto

"Not yet, maybe after the Chunin Exams. After that, I don't know I don't like staying in one place for to long." Said Naruto which was true as the only reason he stayed in Konoha for so long was because he had nowhere else to go

Now he didn't care where he went but one thing he knew for certain was.

He would never be chained ever again.

 **So, what did you think, good. I know it's not as long as my usual chapters but hey at least it's something. Yep that's right Naruto is not participating in the Chunin Exams and has been replaced by Sai, also showed he has some hidden skills no one know's about, along with meeting everyone's favorite crass, redheaded, flute player. What will happen next time, who knows. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep it has been a while, but I'm trying to update some of my other stories now with "Return of the Duke Wolf" being the first. Not else much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Water Style: Water Bullet!"

"Lightning Style: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!"

Naruto and two of his clones unleashed the three Jutsu at the three training posts, the Great Breakthrough blasting through one of them and uplifting the surrounding ground, the Water Bullet carving a chunk out the second, and the Lightning Beast Tracking Fang leaving claw and scorch marks on the third.

Tayuya whistled in amazement at watching the three destructive Jutsu, it was rare she saw another person with a wind affinity, the only other she knew possessing one being Orochimaru. Even rarer to meet a person that has multiple elemental affinities.

Five days have passed since Naruto turned in his headband since then he has either spent his time training or hanging out with Tayuya. Despite knowing each other for a short amount of time, Naruto has grown to consider Tayuya precious to him.

It was strange they hardly knew each other or anything about the other, yet they both felt comfortable around each other. Tayuya found it a little unnerving, she was normally distrustful towards anyone she meets, besides her friend Kin, but around Naruto she found it easy to relax and drop her guard. For Naruto he didn't really question why he trusted Tayuya, he just trusted his instincts and they told him she wasn't a threat to him.

Though neither would deny it was nice to have someone to talk to, for Tayuya not having to go crazy waiting for the invasion or if she'll be discovers, captured, and interrogated. While Naruto simply didn't care enough for anyone in Konoha to talk with them.

Besides spending time with Tayuya, Naruto also focused on training doing the same regimen he had started since acquiring his new powers, though he created an additional hundred clones to begin learning Fuinjutsu. It was an art hardly anyone practiced or knew about, but Naruto figured if Fuinjutsu was powerful enough to seal the Kyuubi, it was definitely worth learning.

Though turns out he seemed to have a natural affinity for seals. It didn't surprise him as from what he knew Uzumaki were feared for their skill in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu.

His elemental training was also coming along nicely, he's now mastered the basics of Wind, Lightning, and Water, now he's working on combining the elements to together into sub-elements.

Tayuya had been shocked and amazed the first time she saw him create over two thousand Shadow Clones, not able to believe he could create so many, and doubting even Orochimaru could create half as many.

Dispelling the two clones mentally commanded the rest of his clones to begin dispelling in groups of tens between five minute intervals. While the memory feedback was a great way to train if to many clones dispelled at once it could cause a memory overload.

"Done already shithead." Tayuya said getting out from under the tree she had been sitting under

"Yeah, I've already trained a good long while. That and I don't like spies!" Said Naruto shouting the latter part, making Tayuya stiffen thinking he knew about her

"Why don't you lot come out before I make you." Naruto said

'What?' Tayuya thought confused

Though it became clear when eight Anbu wearing blank masks with the kanji for 'Ne' on them jumped out and surrounded Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki our master wishes to speak with you, come quietly or we will use force." One Anbu said blankly

"Hmph, really? Eight Anbu sent to capture me, that doesn't seem fair." Said Naruto summoning his blade

"Then you will come quietly and you and your friend will not be harmed." The same Anbu said, Naruto smirking in response

Suddenly three of the Anbu's ankles were grabbed and pulled underground up to their necks, before their heads were removed from their shoulders by three clones emerging from the ground.

"I meant fair for you. Swift Style: Afterimage Jutsu." Naruto said vanishing in a burst of speed before suddenly reappearing all around the Anbu attacking from various angles all while leaving several afterimages

'Woah.' Tayuya thought not able to tell where the real Naruto was and what were afterimages as they were all in constant motion

She was also relieved that Naruto appears to have this handled, while she can't blow her cover she also wasn't about to allow her… friend, she guessed, to be taken by these bastards.

Though Tayuya's danger senses immediately flared forcing her to jump back. Looking she saw five more Anbu with their sword drawn.

"Fucking perfect." Tayuya muttered standing up and pulling out her flute

"Fine then you dumbasses wanna play, I'll play you all a melody of death. Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains." Tayuya said before beginning to play her flute and casting her Genjutsu

The effect was instant as the Anbu became frozen in place, making Tayuya smirk that the idiots didn't have the brains to wear earplugs or anything to block sound.

"Take this lesson with you to hell, don't confront an opponent you know nothing about, you damn trash." Tayuya sneered before going and slitting each of their throats

"Ahem."

Stopping Tayuya turned and saw Naruto surrounded by dead Anbu and covering his ears, though she could still see hints of blood leaking out.

"Next time give a warning before doing that." Naruto growled out

He already had sensitive hearing, after merging with Zen-Aku it only increased. So, the attack she just did might as well have been nails on a chalkboard for him.

"Now you wanna explain why an apparent civilian knows sound-based Genjutsu strong enough to incapacitate several Anbu? And don't try lying I'll know if you are." Naruto warned

'Shit.' Tayuya thought knowing her cover was blown

Then again maybe if she tells him the truth she could convince him to join Oto.

"Alright fine. I'm actually a Kunoichi from Otogakure and working with Orochimaru." Tayuya revealed

"Hm, okay." Said Naruto before he began putting all the bodies into a pile, while Tayuya looked at him surprised

"That's it, that's all you're going to say? You did hear me say I'm working with Orochimaru, you know the Snake Sannin, a traitor to Konoha." Said Tayuya not sure he heard correctly

"I'm aware who he is, I just don't care. I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha, so I have no reason to care about its traitors, and I have no problems with Orochimaru to begin with. Only reason we'd have problems was if he got in my way, other than that yeah I don't care." Naruto said throwing another body on the pile

"Just like that?" Tayuya asked

"Just like that." Repeated Naruto putting the last body with the rest before using a low level Fire Jutsu to burn them

"Though I will say this, watch your back around him. Orochimaru isn't known to be trustworthy or rewarding to his subordinates." Naruto said

"Thanks for the warning, but I can handle myself." Retorted Tayuya crossing her arms

"Not saying you can't, just that you shouldn't expect any loyalty from a snake, you never know when it'll bite you." Naruto said, Tayuya nodding

She then suddenly remembered something, the Second Task of the Chunin Exams should be ending in a few days then it'll be the preliminaries. Kin's team would be participating and Tayuya wanted her friend to do her best in the finals, if she passed that is.

"Hey shithead can I ask you a favor." Tayuya said

"Depends what is it?" Asked Naruto suddenly getting a sinking feeling when Tayuya grinned wickedly

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

After the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams, the favor Tayuya had asked was for Naruto to train her friend Kin for her match in the finals. Something Naruto had reluctantly agreed to, not really wanting to train anyone, he only agreed after seeing Kin's determination to get stronger.

If she had been the type to be arrogant in her own skills or complain about working hard, he wouldn't have bothered helping her.

Her opponent for the finals was Shikamaru Nara, arguably the smartest Genin of Naruto's generation, if not of the smartest people in the whole village. Combined that with his families Shadow Techniques made for a dangerous opponent.

This lead Naruto teaching Kin to be more aware of her surroundings, as the most dangerous aspect of the Nara Clan's Shadow Jutsu is catching their opponents off guard. To this end Naruto made sure Kin was aware of what was around her, to watch her shadows position, and keep her distance as if she could keep at a certain distance she'd be safe from being controlled. Though he also made sure she didn't think she was safe even if she kept her distance, as there would be ways for Shikamaru to extend his shadows reach through orthodox or unorthodox methods.

Other aspect Naruto focused on was making Kin faster on her feet, as if she was fast enough then she couldn't be caught by an opponent, learning to fight blind never knowing when she wouldn't be able to see clearly, broadening her Genjutsu skills to more than just her bells, and anatomy since she used Senbon it'd be useful to know where to strike to incapacitate or kill an enemy.

Naruto also made Tayuya take part in training, despite her protests that she was considered an elite in Oto.

He quickly put an end to that attitude by laying her flat on the ground with his blade out her throat, all before she could take out her flute. Naruto showed her that just because she was stronger, there was always someone stronger, faster, and more dangerous than her and it'd be better to be safe than sorry.

That lead Naruto to training Tayuya in the same things as Kin. He also trained them in basic things such as Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu, which Tayuya seemed to also have a hidden talent for, Shurikenjutsu, and testing their elemental affinity.

Tayuya already knew her own elements was wind, while Kin's was lightning. This was helpful as not only were both of them Naruto's elements but they worked well with the girls. For Tayuya she could learn to use Wind Jutsu in collaboration with her Sound Genjutsu to carry the music on the wind increasing its range or add sharpened blades of wind to the sound waves thus causing physical damage and mental damage.

With Kin she could learn to channel lightning chakra through her Senbon that way when they hit a target, no matter where they hit, they'll paralyze the surrounding area of the body thus weakening the opponent or use it with ninja wire to shock her opponents.

Both were versatile elements that allowed many opportunities. Unfortunately as neither girls had access to the same massive Chakra Pools as Naruto they couldn't use Shadow Clones without risk of killing themselves, thus they had to train normally.

They still came along rather well, which gained Naruto's attention as he was under the belief they were born civilians that simply had enough potential to warrant Orochimaru's attention. But from what Naruto sensed Tayuya had high Chunin Chakra levels and Kin had mid-to-high Genin Chakra.

'There's definitely more to them than meets the eye.' Naruto thought

He had begun paying close attention to their training, believing it possible they might be descended from a ninja clan. Naruto noted immediately Tayuya had a knack for Fuinjutsu, to the same extent as himself, which was rare as the few Fuinjutsu users took months, even years, to master the art, unless they were a natural prodigy at the skill or were an Uzumaki. Tayuya's quick progress and red hair made Naruto believe it more so the latter than the former.

Kin on the other hand seemed to thrive in all combat-oriented skills and was advancing at a surprising rate, though being best at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, along surprising skill at using Shuriken.

This gave Naruto a theory if she was descended from a clan. A theory was currently testing out as he and his clones attacked Kin without pause or giving her a chance to counterattack. They were using their real swords to show they weren't playing around.

If his theory was right then he'll have helped Kin gain a useful tool, if not then it'll help her fight against multiple opponents. Either way it'll help her later down the road.

Currently they had been going at it for nearly an hour and Naruto noticed as they continued Kin's movements became more fluid and perfectly timed.

'Hm, let's see how she handles greater speed and less predictability.' Naruto thought as he and his clones attacked with greater speed and changed up their movements

While she still managed to dodge the attacks she was now having trouble keeping up as they were moving faster than her.

'Close, one more push should do it.' Thought Naruto attacking even faster

Now Kin was unable to dodge the attacks and began cuts all over her body, her timing seemed to be thrown off as well and began dodging attacks that came a second later. Suddenly Naruto saw a flash of red and immediately dispelled his clones and stopped his blade just shy of Kin's throat.

"Tayuya would you come over here!" Naruto called out

"Whaddya want shithead, I was busy adding seals to my fluuuu…" Tayuya trailed off looking at Kin in shock

"What, what're you both looking at?" Kin asked panting in exhaustion

"Tell me, where did Orochimaru find you Kin?" Naruto asked not answering her question, while Tayuya was to stunned to say anything

"Uh, a small village just outside of Fire Country. Why?" Said Kin looking between the two with confused eyes

Eyes that are normally obsidian black, but now are crimson red with two tomoes in each of them.

"What?" Kin asked

*Timeskip-One Week*

"She's come along rather well." Naruto stated watching Kin's match against Shikamaru

She was a lot better than she was a month ago, being able to avoid his shadow and any tricks he used to extend his reach. That and her newly awakened Sharingan made her a much fiercer fighter.

While it came a shock she had the Sharingan, and by proxy Uchiha ancestry, it was still good to have such a powerful ability at her disposal. But Naruto made it perfectly clear to both Kin and Tayuya that they must keep it secret, if it was discovered there was another Uchiha, a female one at that, it'd cause more problems than they could handle.

For one Kin would automatically get a target on her back from villages wanting to use her as a baby factory to create their own Uchiha Clan. The Konoha elders would demand Kin stay in Konoha given the Uchiha are a founding clan and either condition her to be a loyal tool or again as breeding stock to bring back the Uchiha Clan. The worse case however would be if Orochimaru discovered this, he'd immediately make Kin his next vessel to get her eyes.

Both girls immediately agreed to keep it a secret, not wanting anything like that to happened. Though this new discovery made them realize they couldn't stay with Orochimaru, if they did it'd only be a matter of time before he found out or killed them when he saw they were getting stronger, as they knew Orochimaru wouldn't tolerate any of his subordinates growing too strong, unless they were fanatically loyal like Kimimaro or Kabuto. Either way they had to leave.

This lead to Tayuya telling Naruto of the invasion that will happen during the finals, which Naruto found would be the perfect chance to finally leave Konoha.

One other thing Naruto learned was that his former teammates had been disqualified after the Second Exam when it was discovered they caused the death of their temporary teammate Sai. While it shown Orochimaru gave the killing blow, there were signs at Sai had been attacked before dying, attacked from behind.

'Guess the idiot didn't take my warning seriously enough.' Naruto mused mentally with a shrug

Not his fault the fool didn't realize the emo and his lapdog were cowards and willing to sacrifice anyone to save their own skin.

Though Naruto also found it funny that they were disqualified for it, from what he heard Sasuke through quite the fit.

"Come on Kin, beat that lazy fucker into the ground already!" Tayuya shouted, snapping Naruto from his thoughts

Looking he saw Shikamaru had several Senbon sticking out of him and clutching his head showing he was being affected by Kin's Genjutsu.

"It's over." Stated Naruto when Kin threw two Senbon into Shikamaru's neck making him hit the ground unmoving

He wasn't dead, just put in a death-like state he'll wake up from after a few minutes.

The next match was going to be between Gaara and Neji Hyuga, and Naruto didn't need to be psychic to see how that match will end, hearing what the Suna Jinchuuriki did to Neji's teammate.

"Let's go, I'd rather not get caught up in an invasion." Naruto said motioning Tayuya to follow him since it was decided she and Kin would go with Naruto as he was currently the safest bet of avoiding any unwanted attention

They met Kin at entrance, she was fine about not participating in any further matches, she mostly just wanted to fight the Nara when he made a comment about how it'd be 'troublesome' to fight a girl.

Leaving the village was easy enough, nearly everyone was at the stadium watching the matches. When they reached the gate they heard an explosion go off in the direction of the stadium

"It's starting." Tayuya said knowing that signaled for the ninja outside the walls to summon the giant snakes

"Then let's go." Said Naruto as they took off running out the gate before jumping into the trees

However before they could get far Naruto was forced to grab Tayuya and Kin and jump out of the way as a wave of sand crashed down where they had been moments before.

"UZUMAKI!" Gaara roared appearing a swirl of sand with half his body covered in sand making him look like Shukaku

"Gaara. Fancy meeting you here, I'm guessing you're here for that spar I offered." Naruto said rather casually

"Yes! We will fight and you will make me feel alive, Uzumaki!" Said Gaara madly, Naruto nodding slowly while sensing Gaara's siblings a safe distance away and for some reason Sasuke jumping towards them

"Hold it there dobe, if anyone's fighting it's gonna be m-"

*SMACK*

Naruto didn't even look as he threw his elbow back hitting Sasuke in the face, knocking him out cold.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was fucking hilarious!" Tayuya laughed not believing what she just saw

In Oto all Orochimaru and his four-eyed fuck buddy talked about was how great the emo Uchiha was and yet he was just take out by an elbow to the face!

Even Kin giggled lightly at the scene.

"Sorry about that, but if it's a fight you want…" Naruto said pulling out his flute dagger and began playing

Black smoke began wrapping around him transforming him before standing in Naruto's place was Zen-Aku. Tayuya and Kin were surprised not having seen Naruto do this before.

"… It's a fight you'll get." Said Zen-Aku

"Yes, this power I felt it before! Your death will truly prove my existence! Feigning Sleep Jutsu!" Gaara said slumping forward

Instantly large amounts of sand began swirling around Gaara lifting him into the air and taking shape.

"Hmph, he's releasing his Tailed Beast already. Fine then two can play at that game." Said Zen-Aku pulling out his Animal Crystals and putting them in the slots on his flute

"Dark Wildzords, arise!" Zen-Aku called out before he began playing

Those present watched in shock as a large metallic wolf, hammerhead shark, and alligator appeared.

"What the hell…" Kin said in shock and amazement

"That's not the end. Now, Dark Wildzords combine!" Commanded Zen-Aku

The wildzords roared before they began changing, the alligator forming the torso and legs, while the hammerhead shark and wolf became the arms, and finally a wolf head popper out with a horn unfolding.

Zen-Aku teleported into the cockpit and place his dagger in the slot for it.

"Predazord awaken!" Zen-Aku said

"… I want one." Said Tayuya staring at the massive mech

It was cool, giant, badass, and she wanted one damn it!

 **"I'M FREE!"** Shukaku screamed as it fully formed

"Don't get used to it you oversized rodent. Crescent Boomerang." Zen-Aku said as the Predazord grabbed the crescent blade on top of the alligator zords head and threw it at Shukaku

The blade spun around slashing Shukaku several times before returning to the Predazord.

 **"Agh! You damn bastard I'm gonna kill you and turn that thing into scrap metal! Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** Shukaku shouted slamming its hand its stomach releasing several blasts of condensed air

The Predazord however jumped into the air avoiding the blasts before drawing the Gator Staff and slashing it down on Shukaku, though he simply reformed.

 **"HAHAHAHA! You can't beat me, I'll just keep reassembling myself with sand! Now why don't you just die!"** Yelled Shukaku releasing more air bullets

'Damn, I can't just destroy him, he'll just keep putting himself back together. Wait…' Zen-Aku thought looking at Shukaku's head and saw Gaara slumped forward still asleep

'Shukaku came out when Gaara feel asleep, then all I have to do is wake him up.' Thought Zen-Aku

"Alright, Predator Wave, fire!" Said Zen-Aku

The alligators mouth opened up and fired a large blast of white energy that created a large hole through Shukaku, making the Tailed Beast curse loudly.

Seeing his chance Zen-Aku jumped out of the cockpit towards Gaara

"Now then, wake up!" Zen-Aku shouted punching Gaara in the face not only waking him up but knocking him out of Shukaku's head

 **"NO! I just got out, I don't wanna go back!"** Shukaku shouted as its body began falling apart

Zen-Aku and Gaara both fell to the ground, Zen-Aku landing on his feet as he transformed back to Naruto, while Gaara hit the ground.

Standing up straight Naruto began approaching Gaara who looked at him fearfully.

"No… stay back… I won't let you… erase my existence." Gaara said only to be surprised when Naruto held out a hand for him instead

"I'm not going to end your existence Gaara. I know what it's like, the hatred, the loneliness, all of it. It can be unbearable at times, but it can be overcome, you just need to find people you can call precious to you." Naruto said looking to Tayuya and Kin

Gaara looked at him and saw the same look in his eyes that he had as a child. Hesitantly he reached out and grasped Naruto's hand.

"How can I find people to call precious, I have no one." Gaara said

"You sure about that?" Asked Naruto rhetorically as Kankuro and Temari jumped down ready to fight

"Stop." Gaara said getting his siblings attention

"But Gaara-"

"No. I just want to go home." Said Gaara, surprising his siblings before they supported him

"And Gaara, next time we meet we can have another round, as friends!" Naruto said, Gaara surprised by this before nodding

"I look forward to it, Naruto Uzumaki."

With that Kankuro and Temari jumped away with Gaara's arms over their shoulders.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'm sorry." Gaara apologized, much to their surprise before smiling at their brother

"It's alright Gaara." Said Kankuro glad to have his brother back

"Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for helping my little brother.' Temari thought smiling

Back with Naruto, Tayuya and Kin jumped down in front of him.

"So, wanna explain what all… that was?" Tayuya asked motioning to where the Predazord used to be and Naruto himself

"It's kind of a long story." Said Naruto

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to tell it on our way to… where are we going exactly?" Asked Kin as she didn't hear them discuss a destination

"Not really sure, I just planned to go where ever the wind took me." Naruto said

"You're kidding right? You planned to leave your village and didn't have A PLANNED DESTINATION?!" Shouted Tayuya

"Nope. Though I'm sure we'll find out where we're going when we get there." Naruto said beginning to walk forward

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?"

Well at least things will be interesting.

 **So, what did you all think, good. Yep Naruto is now with Kin and Tayuya, the former of whom is an Uchiha while the latter I'm sure you can all guess she's an Uzumaki. But yeah that's pretty much it, nothing else really happened besides Naruto finally leaving Konoha and the debut of the Wildzords. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll seeing the aftermath of the invasion, with several changes, along with seeing where Naruto and the girls will be going. Also for those unaware "Return of the Duke Wolf" has now been included in "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse" by "Juubi no Shinju", if you haven't read that story I highly recommend you do as it's very good with canon Naruto characters reacting to everyone's favorite knuckle-headed ninja. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

'How could things have gotten so bad?' Thought Sarutobi rubbing his temples as he sat in his office before looking out the window to Konoha seeing everyone going about making repairs to the village following the Oto/Suna invasion three days ago

Hiruzen still couldn't believe he had let Orochimaru slip into his village right under his nose, even more that he killed the Kazekage and would have killed him as well had it not been for a sheer amount of luck. He had been taken hostage by Orochimaru then locked in a barrier with his former student, Sarutobi had been fully prepared to die in that moment, as long as it meant taking Orochimaru down with him.

But then the strangest, or luckiest depending on your view, thing happened. One of the Oto ninja holding up the barrier dispelled into a puff of smoke showing it had been a Shadow Clone the entire time. This disrupted the barrier allowing the Anbu outside to enter the fight against Orochimaru and his Sound Four. When the battle looked to be going against his favor, Orochimaru pulled out his trump card summoning the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. Without anything holding them back the resurrected Hokage did plenty of damage to the village, thankfully though Jiraiya managed to show up in time and seal them away before they could do anything to permanent.

Not only that but the appearance of a giant metal mech fighting a Tailed Beasts also had everyone talking. Somehow Sarutobi just knew Naruto was somehow responsible for not only the giant mech, but also the Shadow Clone disguised as Orochimaru's subordinate.

Thinking about the boy made the Hokage sigh sadly, after the invasion Naruto had been nowhere to be found, it wasn't hard for Sarutobi to realize he had left after defeating Shukaku. Where he is heading though Hiruzen didn't have the faintest idea or which way he was going so he couldn't send out trackers to bring him back. And due to Naruto's rather unethical resignation he was considered a civilian and thus could not be put in the Bingo Book as a Missing-Nin.

'Even if I did put Naruto in the Bing Book, I would have to list his status as a Jinchuuriki to justify putting a civilian in.' Sarutobi thought

But even that he couldn't do that either as if the other villages found out Konoha was without its Jinchuuriki it would spell disaster not only for Konoha but Naruto as well, as he'd be hunted everyday by those who'd seek him to control the Kyuubi or turn him into breeding stock should his heritage be discovered.

Maybe if he just been more honest with the boy, get him to swear secrecy to never tell anyone who his parents were or even just tell him that yes his parents loved him with all their hearts, having given their lives so he could live. Instead he lied everyday to Naruto and now he is gone.

'Minato, Kushina I hope one day you can forgive this foolish old man.' Sarutobi thought looking at the pictures of his predecessors and successor

Though one good thing that came from all this was that Sarutobi realized he's no longer in his prime and if it hadn't been for Naruto's interference with that clone he'd very likely be dead now. It was time for him to retire for good this time and find someone else to take up the hat.

Jiraiya, no. Knowing Jiraiya and his vices he's likely to make all Kunoichi uniforms into miniskirts and tube tops.

Danzo, Sarutobi would sooner be Hokage till he died before letting Danzo have that kind of power.

Kakashi, if his time as a sensei was anything to go by he'd potentially be worse than Danzo.

'That only leaves Tsunade.' Hiruzen thought in resignation

"Cat fetch me Jiraiya and if he doesn't show up in the next five minutes you have my permission to unman him." Sarutobi said not willing to deal with his perverted student wanting stay and do his "research"

"Gladly Hokage-sama." Said Cat

Hiruzen can only hope that Jiraiya can convince Tsunade to come back, not only to become the Godaime Hokage but also since her knowledge on Medical Ninjutsu would greatly benefit the village while her status as a Sannin will be a good boost in morale. Especially after the destruction caused the resurrected Shodaime and Nidaime, and now Naruto's absence.

'Let's just hope Jiraiya catches her in a good mood.' Hiruzen thought

*With Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya*

'I'm surprised they've held out for this long.' Naruto thought jumping from tree branch to tree branch glancing back at Tayuya and Kin seeing them still keeping pace with him despite not having stopped once they had left Konoha

Not once did they ask to stop for a break or ask him about turning into Zen-Aku or the Predazord. Though just from their expressions Naruto could tell they wanted to ask, making him sigh wanting to just get that out of the way.

"Go ahead ask. I know you both have questions." Naruto stated, both girls instantly shooting off questions

"What was with that other form?"

"Where'd you get the metal animals and where can I get some?"

"Is it a Kekkei Genkai?"

"No really where can I get a giant robot?"

"What other powers do you have?"

"Tell me damn it!"

"Enough!" Said Naruto silencing both girls while he took a breath

"To answer your questions, those 'metal animals' you call them are called Wildzords, together they form the Predazord and it's mine. You can't get a Wildzord unless you manage to locate an animal crystal and are chosen by the Wildzord and even if you are chosen you'd need at the minimum five Wildzords to form a Megazord, mine are unique and only require three." Naruto said, Tayuya grumbling at the "unfairness" and "chosen bullshit"

"Now for your questions Kin, it's not a Kekkei Genkai. That other form I turn into is called Zen-Aku the Duke Wolf and a creature known as an Org. It all happened a couple weeks ago, give or take a few months…" Naruto said he began his tale

*Flashback*

"Hey here's a great idea lets put on a creepy wolf mask we found in an even creepier abandoned temple, great idea!" Naruto shouted at himself as walking through his mindscape

He knew it was his mindscape and not just a random sewer simply because he'd once overheard Ino talking about her family Jutsu, which revolved around the mind, and how each person had their own unique mindscape. Plus something just told Naruto it was his mindscape.

Naruto just wished it wasn't a sewer of all places.

Naruto had been walking forward for who knows how long, it could have been an hour or even a day and he wouldn't have known. The only defining features he had to go off his location were the pipes running along the walls each having a different glow to them. The first set of pipes had a blue glow which Naruto guessed was his Chakra, the second glowed crimson red which Naruto figured was the Kyuubi's Chakra. Now the third set confused him as they had a black/purple glow to them that Naruto didn't know what it was. What he did know was that it gave off the same aura as the wolf mask he found.

After a bit more of walking Naruto finally came out of the sewer and into a moonlit forest the full moon hanging overhead and the distant sound of howling being heard.

'Well this is new. Not that I'm complaining since anything is better than a sewer, anyway.' Naruto thought looking around the forest.

Walking around Naruto soon came to a clearing where he saw someone else standing with their back to them. The person turned their head towards Naruto but rather than seeing a normal human face Naruto was greeted to the sight of the face of a wolf-like creature. Unsure what he was supposed to do, while wondering if this creature as connected to the mask he found, Naruto stiffened slightly when the creature jerked its head motioning him to come forward.

Not seeing any other option Naruto stepped forward until he stood next to the creature.

"So, uh… who are you?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silent

"Zen-Aku." Answered the creature, Zen-Aku, tersely

"Were you sealed inside that mask?" Said Naruto guessing that was the only explanation of how this Zen-Aku guy appeared in his mind

"I was until you put it on." Zen-Aku stated still looking forward with his arms crossed

"O…kay? Well why're you-GAH!" Naruto gasped when Zen-Aku suddenly drove his fist into his gut

Falling to his knees Naruto coughed and gasped for air.

"What… was… that… for?" Wheezed Naruto

"For being the most foolish and by far most idiotic human I have come across in my life." Said Zen-Aku before bringing his knee up slamming it into Naruto's face and knocking the boy back

Groaning at the sudden assault Naruto prepared to get up but found himself pinned by a boot on his back. Turning his head he saw Zen-Aku's amber eyes glaring at him with a menacing glow while he held a large crescent blade in his hand, the same blade Naruto saw in the temple.

"You know normally when someone puts on my mask I would just take over their body while erasing their presence so they couldn't try retaking control. But you, I doubt I'd have to even try in suppressing and locking you away into the deepest recesses of your mind, all while making you watch as I slaughtered everyone in that village. And there wouldn't be a damn thing you or anyone could do to stop me." Zen-Aku threatened, Naruto gulping not doubting this creature could do just that and be on his merry way

"And you wanna know why?" Zen-Aku asked rhetorically grabbing Naruto by the back of his jacket before slamming his knee into his chest

"It's because you're weak…"

An elbow was smashed into Naruto's back.

"…pathetic…"

An uppercut to his chin dazing the boy.

"…worthless…"

Naruto's head was smashed into a tree as Zen-Aku's hand was wrapped around his throat.

"…And most of all you. Are. Nothing." Stated Zen-Aku while flexing his free hand releasing his claws

"Really killing you would be a mercy. As you are now, you wouldn't last a day in the world outside those village walls." Zen-Aku finished raising his hand to end the brat

Though before his claws could puncture Naruto's chest his wrist was grabbed by another clawed hand. A little surprised at this Zen-Aku looked to see Naruto's eyes were now crimson red with slit pupils glaring straight at him. Grabbing his other hand Naruto pried it off his throat while Zen-Aku was surprised when he couldn't break his grip on his wrists.

"You can beat me, insult me, you can even kill me. But don't ever…" Naruto growled out his appearance becoming more feral before he released Zen-Aku wrist and reared his fist back

 **"… CALL ME NOTHING!"** Roared Naruto slamming his fist into Zen-Aku's face sending the Duke Wolf flying back crashing through a tree

While surprised at the kids sudden strength, Zen-Aku was also somewhat impressed.

'Guess he isn't completely worthless.' Zen-Aku thought seeing Naruto coming towards him before pulling his fist back to deliver another punch

But this time he was prepared and caught the brats fist, then to Naruto's confusion he shook he is hand.

"Zen-Aku." Introduced Zen-Aku again

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said confused at what just happened as his appearance returned to normal

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, there might just be a fighter in you after all." Said Zen-Aku taking a few steps back

"Thank you? What happens now then?" Naruto asked since he still had that mask on and this guy in his head

"Now, I make you into something resembling a half-decent warrior. So you better prepare yourself cause I don't pull my punches." Zen-Aku said summoning his blade again

*End Flashback*

"For three years in my mindscape, Zen-Aku trained me in everything he knew, along with gifting me several sub-elements in the form of Ice, Swift, Storm, and Typhoon. He also taught me his sword style, how to pilot the Predazord, along with passing everything he knew on to me. And when my training was complete we merged, now I am Zen-Aku." Naruto finished, Tayuya and Kin looking at him surprised at his tale.

"Wait 'three years', how did that work exactly?" Kin asked

"It's called Image Training, it's where someone would close their eyes and imagine fighting someone else as if it was a real battle, as I was trained within my mindscape I could make a couple hours in the real world into three years in my mindscape. It's also good to learn control and meditation. The only downside that while you gain all the muscle memory and control from the training your physical body has to be trained up to the same standard as you were after finishing the Image Training, otherwise anything you learn is useless if you can't properly utilize it." Said Naruto with a frown

It was why he always left a clone with his teammates while he trained on his own, he wanted to get his abilities up to what they were in his mind.

You could have the power of a god but it's useless unless you know how to use that power, that was one of Zen-Aku's many lessons to make sure Naruto didn't become arrogant in his new powers.

The girls were amazed at such a training regimen, they could train for potentially years in just a few hours.

"So any more questions?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, why the fuck did this Zen-Aku guy merge with you or even train you for that matter when he could have just taken over your body?" Tayuya asked wondering what'd be the point in training someone to succeed you when you could just possess them

"He was fulfilling a promise he made." Answered Naruto not explaining any further

Nothing more was said as they continued on there way though both girls were curious of just who Zen-Aku made a promise to that he'd willingly merge with Naruto effectively erasing his own existence.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

"Alright shithead we've been travelling for five days now and haven't once stopped for a break. Now I'm only going to ask this once and if I don't get a straight answer I will shove my sandal so far up your-"

"We're here." Said Naruto cutting Tayuya off

"… You're doing that on fucking purpose aren't you." Tayuya said looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes just knowing he's purposefully trying to piss her off now

"Well where is 'here' exactly? Cause I don't see anything." Kin said looking around only seeing the cliff they were standing on overlooking the ocean, while Naruto shook his head

"Not here, there." Said Naruto pointing off in the distance to a group of islands

"And exactly is over there?" Demanded Tayuya

"The ruins of Uzushiogakure." Naruto answered before jumping off the cliff and immediately started running across the water

"Hey wait for us!" Shouted Tayuya jumping off followed by Kin as they caught up to him

Running alongside Naruto, the three began approaching the islands but as they got closer Tayuya and Kin noticed several whirlpools surrounding the islands.

"Uh, how are we supposed to get passed those?!" Kin asked over the sound of the whirlpools they were moving too fast to be able to run across and to wide to jump across

Rather than respond Naruto went through several hands signs before slamming his hand on the surface of the water. Then to the shock of the girls the whirlpools began shrinking until they were small enough to run between.

"How did you-"

"No time to explain we have to get across before the whirlpools activate again." Naruto cutoff before running between the followed by Tayuya and Kin

Once safely passed the whirlpools the girls looked back and saw they had already started returning to their previous size. Finally they reached one of the islands and run up the cliffside jumping to solid ground.

"Okay we're here, now mind explaining how the hell you did that?!" Tayuya demanded motioning to the whirlpools

"It's a defense mechanism created by the Uzumaki Clan, the whirlpools are created by a sealing barrier surrounding all the islands. Anyone not an Uzumaki or already keyed into a barrier would be ripped to shreds by the currents." Naruto explained, amazing the girls that such a piece of Fuinjutsu existed

Unfortunately while it was an incredible creation, it wasn't perfect given someone with a high mastery of Water Ninjutsu could slow down the whirlpools enough to allow enemies to enter or Jinchuuriki with control of their Tailed Beast can easily bypass as well. Which is what happened when Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa attacked, Naruto thought angrily at those three villages responsible for destroying his clan.

If he ever got the chance he'll show them why you never cross an Uzumaki.

The three continued forward eventually arriving at a large gate with the Uzumaki swirl on the front. Pushing the gates open the sight that greeted them was one that shocked Kin and Tayuya and angered Naruto.

Dozens of the skeletons lining the roads most of them wearing red uniforms and Uzu headbands, but there were also ones that were wearing normal civilian clothes, showing not only were the ninja killed but civilians as well.

'Hundreds of men, women, and children slaughtered, all because of humans fear and greed.' Naruto thought in anger

The only thing that kept his anger from controlling him was the satisfaction that for every dead Uzumaki he saw five dead Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa ninja. The Uzumaki Clan might have been nearly wiped out but they made damn sure it was a hollow victory.

Kin and Tayuya meanwhile looked on with solemn expressions, while both were no strangers to death and destruction given they worked with Orochimaru, it was still sad to see a once powerful clan brought down.

Soon they reached what they guessed used to be a plaza with several branching paths. Two of the paths lead to two bridges connecting to the other islands and the third directly in front of them lead to an island in the center of all the others containing only a large tower.

'That must be where the Uzukage stayed.' Naruto thought

"Let's go." Naruto said walking towards the tower

"What do you expect to find there? I doubt the other villages left anything of value after the battle." Kin stated knowing the three villages wouldn't pass up the chance to raid the village for any valuable relics or knowledge

"Anything taken was nothing of any real value, any scrolls on Fuinjutsu that were taken were already common knowledge to the nations, the weapons are nothing special either only of a slightly better quality than normal. No, the real treasures are locked away in the Uzukage tower where no one could steal them and only an Uzumaki could access them." Said Naruto remembering everything Zen-Aku told him

Walking across the bridge the teens looked up at the large tower, seeing it was as tall as five Kage towers stacked on top of each other, before heading inside. The first thing they saw was what looked like a reception area and a door. Going through the door lead them to a room which they guessed was meant to be a stairwell, with only one glaring problem.

"Where the fuck are the stairs?!" Tayuya shouted

"There are none, you're supposed to jump." Stated Naruto pointing up at the noticeable ledges and doors

"Why not just run up the walls?" Asked Kin

"Because there are Chakra Suppression Seals lining the walls, the only way to get up is being able to jump high enough to reach the ledges. It's also good training to not be to dependent on your Chakra, sometimes you'll have to rely on just your physical prowess." Naruto said seeing the practical side of doing this besides just making it harder for enemies to reach the top

"Well how are WE supposed to get up there?" Tayuya said motioning to her and Kin

While both were physically fit she doubted they'd be able to jump high enough to reach the first ledge.

Rather than respond Naruto grabbed them by the back of their shirts, before they could protest that he immediately leapt into the air onto the first ledge before jumping again. Soon they were at the top of the tower with Naruto letting them go to calm down at the sudden series of jumps.

"If you ever do that again, I will throw you down that shaft shithead." Threatened Tayuya not liking being manhandled like that

"I got us up here didn't I." Naruto shrugged before pushing the doors open showing the interior of an office

It reminded him of the Hokage's Office the only different being it was painted red and there were only five pictures rather than four.

'These must be the past Uzukage.' Naruto thought looking at the pictures and the name plaques beneath them

 _Shodaime Uzukage, Urahara Uzumaki_

 _Nidaime Uzukage, Getsuga Uzumaki_

 _Sandaime Uzukage, Shanks Uzumaki_

 _Yondaime Uzukage, Morgiana Uzumaki_

 _Godaime Uzukage, Kouen Uzumaki_

'Huh, a female Kage.' Naruto thought seeing the Yondaime Uzukage was a woman

Going over to the desk Naruto saw both a sealed letter and a Uzu headband on the desk. Figuring the letter was left behind by the last Uzukage for any Uzumaki that may return to Uzushio, Naruto grabbed it and opened the letter.

 _My fellow Uzumaki,_

 _If you are reading this then the worse has come to pass, both Uzushio and the Uzumaki Clan have fallen. While this saddens me, I am also relieved that some of us managed to get to safety, if you are indeed an Uzumaki then I leave all of our clans knowledge to you, use it bring the Uzumaki back to the top and show all your enemies what happens when they cross an Uzumaki. Every Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu created by the Uzumaki is sealed away behind the bookcase in my office, only an Uzumaki can release the seal._

 _I go now to defend my village, my family, and my clan from these invaders. If this is the day I die then I will make sure to take as many of these bastards down as I can, my only relief is that my daughter Kushina is safe with our allies in Konoha and that she has taken the Mask of the Wolf with her, truly I fear what would happen if that mask fell into the wrong hands._

 _Finally I leave these parting words to you, our family creed:_

 _Family above pride, family above fame, family above all._

 _Kouen Uzumaki_

 _Entei_

 _Godaime Uzukage_

'My grandfather.' Thought Naruto looking at the letter before looking to Kouen's picture on the wall

He was a tall and well-built man with narrow red eyes and matching red hair tied up in a top knot and goatee.

'Kushina, that's my Kaa-sans name.' Naruto thought feeling a sense of joy fill him at knowing his Kaa-sans name

Going back to what his grandfather said in his letter Naruto turned to the bookcase. Going over to it while ignoring the questioning looks from his companions Naruto pushed the bookcase out of the way revealing a large seal behind it.

'He said only an Uzumaki can release the seal. Well no better time like the present.' Naruto thought looking to Tayuya

"Tayuya come here for a second." Naruto said

"Whaddya want shithead?" Asked Tayuya

"Just put your hand on the seal." Said Naruto motioning to the seal

"Uh, why?" Tayuya asked not wanting to touch a seal she knew nothing about knowing how certain seals react to the wrong person trying to open them

"Just do it, I wanna test a theory I have." Naruto said

"Fine, but if I lose an arm I'm kicking your ass." Muttered Tayuya

Stepping forward Tayuya raised her hand letting I hover just over the seal hesitant in case something bad happens.

'Fuck it.' Tayuya thought closing her eyes and putting her hand on the seal

For a moment nothing happened, then suddenly the seal lit up before it and the wall faded away revealing a hidden passage.

"Huh, so it is true." Naruto said to himself though Kin and Tayuya still heard him

"What, what's true? What just happened?" Tayuya asked

"It seems you and I are cousins, both sharing Uzumaki blood." Stated Naruto walking past her and into the passage

"Wait what?!" Said Tayuya surprised she's an Uzumaki

"I guess that means were both from extinct clans." Kin said finding it a little ironic

She's from the Uchiha clan and possesses the Sharingan and Tayuya is from the Uzumaki clan that are known for the longevity. Both of which Orochimaru desires to learn all Jutsu in the world and become immortal.

Shaking of her surprised the girls followed Naruto down the passage finding him standing at the bottom of the stairs staring wide-eyed at something.

"Hey why're you just standing… there…" Tayuya trailed off when she saw why Naruto stopped moving

"Shit." Kin muttered in shock at the sight before her

The reason being the thousands upon thousands of scrolls all stacked neatly on shelves nearly half as tall as the tower. Even more shocking was the plaques on the shelves.

'These are just Fuinjutsu?!' Kin and Tayuya thought shocked that all these scrolls were only for Fuinjutsu

If these were just the Fuinjutsu ones, how many more scrolls were there?

"Ladies, we have work to do." Naruto said, the girls nodding in agreement

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

Two weeks have passed since Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya arrived and Uzushio along with discovering the Jutsu vault hidden in the Uzukage Tower. After they had gotten over their shock of all the scrolls hidden within they all immediately set out to begin studying and learning from them.

Kin had gone to the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu sections, given those were her specialties, and began memorizing them with her Sharingan. Tayuya focused on the Fuinjutsu and Genjutsu sections, eager to find any sound-based Genjutsu to try with her flute and studying all the seals created by her recently discovered clan.

Naruto though didn't have to focus on a single section and simply created several hundred clones to study all Fuin, Gen, Ken, and Ninjutsu scrolls they could. It also amused him greatly when he heard Kin and Tayuya cursing him and his Shadow Clones, while vowing to learn the Jutsu as fast as they could to utilize the, as they call it, "BS Hacks Jutsu".

Currently however Naruto was walking through his mindscape, which thankfully was no longer a sewer and was instead the same moonlit forest it had been when Zen-Aku first arrived. The reason for this was Naruto believed it was long overdue that he meet with his tenant.

Arriving at a large cave with bars in front of it Naruto stared into the darkness knowing just what was locked within. Approaching the bars Naruto stopped just shy of being able to walk between them.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out." Naruto said only hearing a loud growl coming from the cage.

Suddenly large claws shot out from between the bars one of them just barely impaling Naruto who remained perfectly calm despite nearly dying.

 **"Damn this seal and damn that blasted Yondaime for sealing me again."** Said the Kyuubi as it stepped out from the darkness and into the light glaring down at Naruto hating that he wasn't showing even the smallest amount of fear in fact he looked almost bored

And the Kyuubi hated it!

"I didn't come here to fight fox, I wanna talk." Naruto said

 **"I have nothing to say to you boy and I have no desire to hear what you have to say unless it's you screaming in pain!"** Kyuubi growled, Naruto sighing and narrowing his eyes

"Look neither of us really had much of choice about what happened that night, I didn't ask you to be sealed in me and you didn't want to be sealed. You want to blame someone, blame the Yondaime." Said Naruto having long since lost any form of hero worship to the man that is the cause of him being hated his entire life

The Kyuubi would reluctantly admit he had a point, that didn't mean the fox would say it out loud refusing to ever agree with a human on anything.

 **"Whatever. Say what you want then leave, your literal humanity disgusts me."** Kyuubi said

"Fine. Here's my offer, since I don't know where the original key for the seal is I will try to recreate it or at the very least find a way to break the seal giving you your freedom. All I ask in return is you leave behind some of your chakra so I don't die." Naruto said

 **"And who's to say you won't just find a way to strip me of my power and leave me to rot in this prison."** Retorted Kyuubi

"Because I'm not like the Kage or anyone else in the villages. They only see you as a mindless creature meant to be controlled and used as a weapon, along with the other Tailed Beasts. But you aren't are you, you have your own thoughts and feelings, you only seek revenge against those that would try to take your freedom and lock you away." Said Naruto

In Naruto's opinion Hashirama had been a fool to capture the Tailed Beasts and give them away to the other villages like property. Not only did he have no right to capture them and treat the Tailed Beasts like trophies to give away, but it was foolish to give other villages literal walking natural disasters and not expect them to be used as weapons of war.

Naruto however knew better, they weren't mindless creatures or just physical constructs of chakra, no they were so much more. After all they used to be one, the first Tailed Beast.

The Juubi.

It took some doing but Naruto managed to sort through those visions he got when he touched the stump of the Shinju tree. While he doesn't know the full story he knew all the Tailed Beasts were once part of the same beast.

"If that isn't enough then how about this. If I planned to strip you of all your power why would bother coming here to lie to you when I could have just done exactly that." Said Naruto

Kyuubi growled again knowing Naruto was right. He'd be able to find a way to strip the Kyuubi of its power and the fox wouldn't be able to do anything to stop him.

 **"And what else do you want."** Kyuubi said doubting all he wanted was some of its chakra in order to not die

"Nothing, I just want you to leave some chakra behind so I don't die. So, do you we have a deal?" Asked Naruto stepping even closer to the bars looking up at the Kyuubi

The Kyuubi glared down at Naruto, neither backing down in the battle of wills. Finally after several moments of staring each other down the Kyuubi was enveloped in a bright red glow and started shrinking. When the glow vanished Naruto's eyes widened a little in surprise.

In the place of Kyuubi was a drop-dead gorgeous vixen with long blood red hair done up in a ponytail that went down to her waist, matching crimson eyes with slit pupils, jagged whisker marks on her cheeks, and elongated canines. Her attire consisted of a blood red kimono top with long sleeves covering her hands and hung off her shoulders and displayed her large F-cup breasts, black skin tight short shorts that hugged her shapely rear and showing off her mile long legs. The most noticeable features however were the fox ears on top of her head that occasionally twitched and the nine orange tails with black tips coming out her back. This telling Naruto that this was indeed the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"Beautiful." Naruto muttered, Kyuubi making a "Tsk" noise

"Don't try and flatter me human, I don't like you or trust you." Kyuubi said before holding out her hand still in her oversized sleeve

"But yes we have a deal." Said Kyuubi her face twisting like she ate something sour

Nodding Naruto shook the Kyuubi's hand only for the vixen to pull him close and looked him straight in the eye.

"But make no mistake, this doesn't make us friends or allies or anything. I'm only agreeing to this to get my freedom, try and betray me and I'll devour you along with those little girls you seem fond of." Kyuubi growled her eyes glowing crimson and squeezing Naruto's hand tightly only for Naruto to return the hard grip

"Same to you. Betray me and you'll spend the rest of eternity trapped in a crystal." Said Naruto lowly his own eyes glowing

They both glared at each other for several moments before releasing each other's hands.

"And Kyuubi for what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you." Naruto said as he left the mindscape

Kyuubi looked to the spot where Naruto once stood before scoffing.

'People aren't measured by their intentions or words, they're measured by their actions.' Kyuubi thought as she laid down

If he wanted to prove himself in her eyes then he'll have to do it through his actions.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yes Sarutobi is still alive due to Naruto leaving a transformed Shadow Clone in Tayuya's place thus allowing the Anbu to help him, along with Jiraiya still being present and sealing the Shodaime and Nidaime, thus Sarutobi is still alive but realizes he's no longer able to be Hokage and needs a successor. Meanwhile Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin have headed to Uzushiogakure, along with Naruto telling them of his meeting with the original Zen-Aku and the reason he merged with Naruto, he made a promise but to whom is the question. Not only that but they discovered the hidden Uzumaki Vault with centuries of knowledge just ripe for the picking, and finally Naruto's made a deal with Kyuubi how will this pan out I wonder, you'll just have to wait till next. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here there will be a timeskip as we move into Shippuden territory along with a surprise in this chapter. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

 _"Come on Naruto! You gotta be faster than that if you want to catch me!" Said a six-year-old girl while smiling at the younger Naruto who was running after her_

 _Naruto frowned as he observed his younger-self and the girl he was chasing. Looking down at his body he saw he was semi-transparent._

 _'What is this? Is this a dream? Or a memory?' Naruto thought confused about what he was seeing_

 _If it was a dream, the why did it feel so real? If it was a memory then why don't I remember it?_

 _"Hey where'd you go?" Said his younger-self_

 _Looking Naruto saw his younger-self walking around a tree looking for the girl not seeing her anywhere. A quick glance and Naruto saw the girl sitting in the tree covering her mouth trying not to laugh and despite his confusion Naruto felt himself smile at the girl getting a warm feeling in his chest at seeing her smile._

 _'Who are you?' Naruto though just as the girl jumped down from her perch right on top of his younger-self_

 _"Gotcha!" Said the girl pinning his younger-self to the ground and held him down despite him struggling_

 _"Hey no fair! You cheated!" the younger Naruto said_

 _"Nope I'm just better than you, now admit." The girl said smiling cheekily_

 _"Never!" His younger-self said_

 _"Admit it."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Admit it!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"YES!"_

 _"You can't make me!"_

 _The girl narrowed her eyes at his younger-self, who had crossed his arms stubbornly, before she smiled mischievously._

 _"Then I guess you don't get your reward." Said the girl, the younger Naruto perking up at that_

 _"Reward?" He asked_

 _"Yep. I was going to give you a reward for admitting I was better, but if you don't want it…" The girl trailed off, while the kid Naruto looked at war with himself_

 _"Alright, fine! You're… better than me." He admitted in a quiet tone_

 _"See wasn't that easy." The girl said getting up off Naruto and pulling him up_

 _"Now, close your eyes and I will give your reward." Said the girl, his younger-self regarding her suspiciously but closed his eyes_

 _Then to Naruto's surprise the girl leaned and kissed him on the cheek while his younger-self's eyes flew open in shock._

 _"Wh-what? What was that for?" kid Naruto asked rubbing the spot where she kissed him, the girl giggling at his expression_

 _"It was a thank you, for being my friend Naruto." The girl answered smiling softly at Naruto, as both the older and younger versions looked at her surprised expressions_

 _"I'm really glad we met." Said the girl tilting her head to the side_

 _"I… I'm glad we met to S-"_

Naruto's snapped open as he took in his surroundings finding himself back in his room in Uzushio. Groaning Naruto dragged a hand down his face.

'Again, another dream with that girl. Who is she? Why am I dreaming of someone I've never met? But why does it feel so real?' Naruto thought sitting up

This wasn't the first time he's had dreams like that, though they felt more like memories than dreams, of that mystery girl. They were all the same him playing with her, playing together, spending time together, and everytime just before he can hear her name he wakes up. It was both confusing and frustrating for Naruto.

Getting out of bed Naruto entered the shower and cleaned himself before he got dressed, while his mind was still plagued with questions and no answers.

'If they're memories, why am I only now remembering them? They couldn't have been sealed away, I would have found a memory seal on me after merging with Zen-Aku? Katsumi couldn't be the cause either, otherwise I would have regained them the moment she was released. Could my mind have suppressed them, it's possible something traumatic happened that caused me to suppress all memories of this girl. If so then what exactly happened and where is she?' Naruto thought frowning at the last question

From the dreams, or memories, he and this girl were best friends as children and yet Naruto knew he had no female friends as a child, or friends in general.

He had to many questions and no answers, but he'll get them one way or another.

Once he was fully dressed Naruto exited the room and headed to the kitchen, seeing Tayuya and Kin already awake and eating. Sitting down Naruto gazed off into the distance his mind still plagued by his dreams and all his questions. His strange behavior wasn't missed by either of his companions who were both nearing their limit, having noticed he's been distracted for the past few days.

"Alright shithead, enough is enough. Tell us what the hell is wrong you with or we'll beat it out." Tayuya demanded

"What she said, only with less swearing." Added Kin

Naruto glanced them both looking at him intently, before returning to staring at nothing in particular.

"I've been having dreams about a girl." Naruto revealed

"What?" Said Kin and Tayuya with narrowed eyes both feeling a spike of jealousy and annoyance, or anger for the latter

Given during the three years they've been on Uzushio the girls had entered in a relationship with Naruto, considering they were already friends it was rather easy for them to get used to sharing. So they didn't like the fact he was dreaming about other girls.

"Not like that. And they aren't really dreams, they feel more like memories from when I was a kid. I'm playing with this girl and we're… having fun and acting like normal kids, but I don't remember ever meeting her before and yet when I see I get this warm feeling in my chest like I'm supposed to know her and that she means something to me. But at the same time I feel pain and sorrow." Naruto explained looking down with a frown

"Oh." The girls said their jealousy fading as they looked at Naruto seeing how this eating at him

It was sad since in all the time they've known him he's never looked this sad before, his eyes even looked broken and empty as he talked about this mystery girl.

Getting Tayuya and Kin both put one hand on his shoulder before kissing him on his cheeks.

"If you want we can help you understand if these are memories or just realistic dreams Naruto-kun." Kin offered

"Yeah and if they are memories we'll also help you find this mystery girl." Added Tayuya, Naruto nodding to them both

"Thank you both of you." Naruto said smiling at the girls returning the kisses though on their lips rather than their cheeks

"So what's the plan for today, training, sparring, screwing like rabbits in heat?" Kin asked with a smirk at the last option, a smirk Tayuya shared

Naruto mulled over those options, sorely tempted to choose the third option, but restrained himself.

It's been three years since their arrival on Uzushio, since then they've been training, practicing, and mastering all the scrolls in the Uzumaki Vault, sparring with each other, and after they entered in their relationship, "screwing like rabbits" as Kin eloquently put it.

The only time they left the islands was to get supplies, clothes, and for Naruto to take the girls out on dates. Though Naruto also went to the mainland to settle his own private business.

Their skills had come along rather nicely, Tayuya and Kin having increased their number of Genjutsu, along with developing some of their own, both having their own advantage Tayuya with her sound-based Genjutsu and Kin with her now fully matured Sharingan. Tayuya had also come along nicely in her Fuinjutsu studies having added numerous seals to her flute that can have a wide ranger of effects, from Genjutsu to elemental attacks.

Kin meanwhile learned a large amount of Fire and Lightning Jutsu, given Fire Jutsu was her clans specialty and Lightning being her element. She'd also taken a shine to Medical Jutsu having seen how people like Orochimaru and Kabuto can use it in combat and given how she's already learned the basics of human anatomy for her Senbon, she decided to increase her knowledge in that area.

Naruto meanwhile had improved in all aspects of his training, he'd master his base Elemental Affinities to the point he could manipulate them without the aid of Jutsu or Handsigns, while his sub-elements while not the same level he could use them depending on the correct weather conditions, such as a storm for Storm Style or a blizzard for Ice Style.

He was now beyond a Fuinjutsu Master creating numerous seals of his own, sharing a few with Tayuya and Kin but keeping the more dangerous ones to himself not wanting them to hurt themselves by improperly handling them. His training as Zen-Aku had also improved greatly, he could now switch between both forms in seconds and remain as Zen-Aku for as long as he wanted.

Naruto had also taken the time to train alongside his summons as well, he'd even earned enough of Fenrir's respect that the Alpha Direwolf had allowed Naruto the chance to learn a powerful ability certain summons grant their summoners.

Sage Mode.

It was one of Naruto's trump cards he only uses as a last resort. So far he hasn't needed to use any of his trump cards against any opponents he's faced.

If Naruto were to rank them, he'd put both Kin and Tayuya at a high A-Rank, while he was S-Rank and he wasn't being arrogant in his skills, as he's proven before that he's definitely S-Rank.

Their attire had also changed given their old clothes were ruined from one to many spars.

Naruto's attire was black boots, black pants held up by a black belt with a silver wolf buckle, a black skintight sleeveless shirt, with a black trench coat with the Uzumaki swirl on the back.

Tayuya now wore a grey tunic with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, black spandex shorts that stopped above her knees, her regular black hat, black sandals that went partway up her calves, and her black arm-sleeves that stopped below her elbows.

Kin's outfit was black sandals, grey leggings, a white kimono top with long baggy sleeves where she hides numerous senbon, she'd also cut her hair to midback length and kept it in a braid.

"Tayuya seal the Vault, Kin and I will seal away any supplies we need." Naruto instructed standing up

It's been a while since of any of them have been in any actual combat and he'd prefer none of them got rusty by become complacent.

"Fucking finally!" Tayuya said relieved they're finally leaving the island after months with Kin sharing in her excitement

While the girls enjoyed the peace and quiet of the islands, and training in all the scrolls in the Uzumaki Vault, they couldn't deny if they didn't get off the island soon they'll go stir crazy.

"Where are we going and I swear you better give us a straight answer and not some vague bullshit like last time." Tayuya warned, Naruto smirking in amusement remembering her anger when they left Konoha

"We'll be going to Suna." Answered Naruto interested to see what Gaara has been up to since the last time they met

"And after that we'll be getting answers about my dreams." Naruto added all traces of amusement gone

"And how're we going to do that? I doubt we can just stroll back into Konoha and get answers given you're defection, along with how we were working with the pedo-snake at the time." Said Tayuya as despite Naruto having technically been a civilian when he left he was still a Jinchuuriki.

"While I don't know the girls name, I do know what she looks like. Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and her attire, I think she might have been an Uchiha." Naruto stated, Tayuya and Kin looking at him confused

"Well nearly all the Uchiha are dead, with only four if you include the masked man. Plus, I'm the only living female one and I doubt we met before the Chunin Exams." Kin said

"I'm aware. Which is why after going to Suna we'll be hunting down Itachi Uchiha." Naruto stated, now the girls looking at him shock

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean not only is he an S-Rank Missing-Nin, but we might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack, since I doubt he'll just be sitting around somewhere." Said Kin

"Plus the fact he's a member of an organization, the Akatsuki I think, that Orochimaru used to be in, that are hunting Jinchuuriki and Tailed Beasts." Tayuya added remembering Orochimaru mentioning his previous affiliations

"Maybe, but that'll just mean he'll be trying to find me to. Either way I'm going to get answers." Naruto said heading for the door

"And? What will you do once you get them? Like Kin said nearly all the Uchiha are dead, there's a chance that this girl…" Tayuya stopped short, while Naruto stood in place before spoke slowly

"Depending on who this girl is and what she means to me, if she is dead and Itachi did kill her…" Naruto said holding his hand up as his nails extended into claws and his eyes glowed

"… Then there will be one less Uchiha in the world."

*Konoha*

'I swear there are days I hate taking this job.' Thought Tsunade Senju, the Godaime Hokage, as she sat behind her desk doing paperwork, something which no matter how much she did there always seemed to be more appearing out of no where

Three years ago if you had told Tsunade she would return to Konoha, let alone become Hokage, she would have laughed in your face, and very likely punched you through a mountain. Yet here she was back in the village she never wanted to see again, with a job she never wanted.

Of course after hearing from her sensei, and now her only advisor, about the alternatives she knew she had to become Hokage. Considering she wouldn't let any Kunoichi be forced to have Jiraiya as a commanding officer, Kakashi while a talented Ninja wasn't exactly Hokage material, and Danzo… Tsunade didn't need to be psychic to know the disaster that would be.

Not to mention everything that happened after she took the position, from the Akatsuki infiltrating the village to capture Naruto Uzumaki, not knowing he was no longer in the village, and then the defection of Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru.

'Damnit old man you couldn't have kept the title for a just a few more years, find someone else to sucker into this.' Tsunade thought

As if summoned by her thoughts Hiruzen entered the office.

"Sensei." Tsunade greeted as she continued signing papers

"Tsunade. Has there been any word in regards to Naruto?" Sarutobi asked hopefully, as he and Tsunade have been telling all Jonin and Anbu taking missions outside the village to keep an eye out for any sign of Naruto or word of where he's been

Though his hopes were dashed when Tsunade shook her head negatively.

"No, nothing besides rumors of a black clad wolf creature and from what you told me about that giant mech, I'd say it's him. But nothing concrete or an exact location." Tsunade said solemnly thinking about her distant cousin

While Tsunade was a Senju she still had Uzumaki blood from her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, and learning another Uzumaki was all alone and hated, made Tsunade feel like her grandmothers ghost was constantly glaring at her in disappointment.

"Hey Hime, sensei!" Jiraiya said jumping through the open window, much to both Tsunade and Sarutobi's chagrin

'Why do we even have a door?!' Tsunade thought wondering what the point of even having a door was if people were just going to go through the window

"What is it Jiraiya?" Hiruzen questioned, as Jiraiya lost any trace of amusement turning serious

"I've gotten word that the Akatsuki is on the move. So whatever you're doing to find Naruto, you better hurry since it won't be long before the Akatsuki target him." Stated Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen looking at him with wide eyes before exchanging worried looks

If the Akatsuki was on the move they'll have to double their efforts to locate Naruto before the Akatsuki can. They can only hope Naruto hasn't already been captured by anyone who would use him for their own purposes.

*Otogakure*

Within the Land of Sound was the hidden headquarters of Orochimaru's Hidden Sound Village, though in truth Otogakure was more along the lines of a series of bases Orochimaru has hidden throughout the Elemental Nations.

Though within the base was a very special person. The person in question was a seventeen-year-old girl.

The girl had long jet-black hair with a blue tint going down to her lower back and tied up in a ponytail, pale skin, obsidian colored eyes though currently they were now crimson red with three tomoes circling the pupil. The girls attire consisted of black ninja sandals that went partway up her calves, black formfitting leggings that hugged her shapely rear, a dark blue skirt stopping midway down her thighs, a purple rope belt tied around her waist, a chokuto sword secured by behind her, and white long sleeve shirt open at the chest revealing the bandages wrapped around her breasts.

This girl was none other than Satsuki Uchiha.

Now one might question who Satsuki is, given as far as everyone, aside from a select few, know there is no Satsuki Uchiha. The truth is though, Satsuki has lived under a different name for the past few years, ever since the Uchiha Massacre, the name being Sasuke Uchiha, being little more than a disguise Satsuki made for herself.

'How did it all lead to this?' Satsuki pondered sitting in her room in Orochimaru's base

It wasn't the first time she wondered this and she already knew the answer no matter how much she wished she could change it. All of it starting when Itachi slaughtered their clan and family, then her throwing away her best friend and the only loved one she had left.

'Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry.' Satsuki thought her head hung low

Her mind went back to the day she first met Naruto.

*Flashback*

Five-year-old Satsuki Uchiha smiled widely as she walked next to her Kaa-san, Mikoto Uchiha, having spent together since her Tou-san and Nii-san were to busy to train or play with her respectively.

Currently they were walking through park as other people went about their business, while children ran around laughing and playing. Though Satsuki suddenly stopped and looked over at the playground but no one playing near it, with the sole occupant being a blonde boy her age sitting on a swing.

'He looks sad.' Thought Satsuki seeing the boys downcast expression

"Tsuki-chan what is it?" Mikoto asked getting her daughters attention

"Kaa-san look, that boy is sitting by himself." Said Satsuki pointing in the boys direction

Looking Mikoto did see the child sitting by himself with no one around or even getting near him.

'Wait, that's…' Mikoto thought recognizing who it was

Though unlike the majority of the village Mikoto didn't immediately identify him as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, despite being aware of his status, instead she knew as her best friend, Kushina Uzumaki's, son Naruto.

It had saddened Mikoto to learn her friend had died and her newborn son made into an orphan and Jinchuuriki less than hour after being born. Only a baby and already he was alone in the world and have a burden he didn't ask for forced onto him. Mikoto would have gladly taken Naruto in, but given the Sandaime forbidding any clans from taking Naruto in or offering him any support, along with the Uchiha Clan being placed under heavy stigma due to people believing that they were responsible for the attack, there wasn't anything Mikoto could really do to help him.

'Although…' Mikoto thought looking at her daughter as she crouched down

"You're right Tsuki-chan, he does look lonely. Why don't you go introduce yourself." Mikoto said, Satsuki looking at her Kaa-san confused

"Why?" Asked Satsuki, Mikoto smiling and patting her

"Something just tells me you'll both be great friends to each other." Mikoto said

Satsuki was only further confused by that before looking back to the boy. It would be nice to have a friend her age and her Kaa-san was usually right about things.

"Okay Kaa-san." Satsuki said before running over to the boy

"Hi!" Satsuki said getting his attention

Naruto looked up and was surprised to see a girl standing in front of him. Then it registered what she said.

"Hello." Said Naruto unsurely since he's not used to anyone approaching him, most people either glaring at him or looked afraid

"Do you wanna play with me?" Asked Satsuki, surprising Naruto again

"Wh-what?" Naruto said not sure he heard correctly

"You looked lonely and I didn't think you'd want to sit here all by yourself. So, do you wanna play?" Satsuki said

Naruto was surprised that this girl he's never met or seen before just walked up to him and asked if he wanted to play.

"Su-sure, yeah." Naruto said a smile slowly appearing on his face

"Great, let's go!" Said Satsuki grabbing Naruto's hand pulling him up off the swing the boy stumbling a little

"By the way I'm Satsuki Uchiha." Satsuki introduced

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto, Satsuki smiling brightly at him

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." Satsuki said as both children started playing together

*End Flashback*

They had been best friends ever since then, never being seen far apart. It had great for Satsuki to have a friend that only saw her as Satsuki and not as an Uchiha and she knew Naruto loved having such a friend. Neither had expected to create such a strong bond with each other.

Or the heartache and pain that would come from her trying to severe that bond.

It had been a few days after the Uchiha Massacre when Naruto had visited Satsuki after she was discharged from the hospital. At the time Satsuki had been so entrenched in her grief and rage along with Itachi's words echoing in her head on repeat.

 _"If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

Satsuki had only desired to be left alone and Naruto's attempts to talk to her, while sweet and heartwarming, only served to anger her that he just wouldn't leave her alone. It all amounted to Satsuki screaming at Naruto to leave her alone, saying they weren't friends anymore or that she'd ever want to be friends with a loser like him.

The look on his face at her words had been truly heartbreaking, but Satsuki was to mad at the time to notice or care.

It hadn't been until Satsuki managed to calm down after a few days to become racked with guilt at her actions and words. She had gone to find Naruto and apologize but when she had found him it had been like he'd never even met her before or even knew who she was. Satsuki hadn't been sure if he was mad at her and pretending he didn't know her or somehow he'd truly forgotten who she was, either it had hurt Satsuki that she had lost her best friend.

Not long after that Satsuki had created her persona of Sasuke, the self-centered arrogant avenger. The only ones who were aware of her identity were the Sandaime, who helped sell the lie that she was a boy, and Kakashi, given he was her sensei and his presence helped her train in private without fear of being discovered.

The lies had worked and everyone believed she was a boy, that is until she started back at the Academy and ended up in the same class as Naruto. Not wanting to end up hurting him again Satsuki ignored him, however this backfired on her when he declared himself her rival and that he'll surpass her. She didn't show it but Satsuki had been happy Naruto still focused on her, even if it wasn't really 'her' he was focused on.

But Satsuki still refused to let Naruto get close to her, not only so he didn't get caught up in her problems but also her fear of Itachi's words on how to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan, that she had to kill her best friend. That was something Satsuki wanted to avoid as she had no desire to be anything like Itachi and she couldn't even imagine killing the one she loved.

This lead Satsuki to belittle and insult Naruto hoping to ward him off of trying to be her friend, rival, or anything important to her, but Naruto only proved how stubborn he is by not giving up and only trying harder to surpass her, it was both endearing and annoying for the disguised Uchiha. Not to mention she hated insulting him.

It only got worse after Naruto's transformation, which Satsuki would admit only to herself was incredibly hot combined with his new attitude. The downside however was that he no longer cared about his team or anyone in Konoha really, which hurt Satsuki all the more even as she repeatedly told herself it was for the best.

Then it all came to an end when he left the village, left her.

'After elbowing me in the face.' Satsuki thought rubbing her face at the phantom pain

Can't say she didn't deserve it after everything she said to him when she was Sasuke.

'That and a lot more.' Thought Satsuki chuckling bitterly wondering if this was karma for hurting Naruto or if someone out there just enjoyed tormenting her.

Just then Satsuki was pulled from her thoughts when Kabuto entered her room, much to her annoyance since he didn't even knock first.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you Satsuki." Kabuto informed

Not even acknowledging the spy Satsuki brushed past him and made her way to Orochimaru's throne room. Reaching she saw the Snake Sannin waiting for her.

"What do you want?" Satsuki questioned not bothering to bow or show any respect to the man

"We'll be moving to the base in the Land of Grass soon, make sure to bring anything of importance you might need." Orochimaru stated, Satsuki scoffing thinking it was actually something important

Turning on her heel to head back to her room only for Orochimaru to speak again.

"Tsk, tsk Satsuki-chan, I thought we talked about that attitude of yours. After all isn't that how you lost Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said tauntingly knowing exactly what buttons to push to get a reaction from Satsuki

Unfortunately the most he got was Satsuki clenching her fists in anger before stalking off.

'Just you wait snake, you'll get yours soon.' Satsuki thought vowing that once Orochimaru has nothing left to teach she'll kill him and then burn what's left

*Unknown Location*

In a hidden cave six illusionary bodies appeared with no distinguishable features aside from the eyes.

 _"Report."_ Commanded the figure with solid purple eyes and black concentric rings

 _"Deidara and I are approaching Suna and should arrive within only a few hours to capture the Ichibi Jinchuuriki Pein-sama."_ Reported a short hunchback member with a deep raspy voice

This was Sasori of the Red Sand.

 _"We are on the trail of the Yonbi Jinchuuriki and will have a location within the coming months."_ Itachi reported for him and his partner Kisame

 _"Good. Report again when you have captured your targets and are prepared to perform sealing. Finally a warning to be on the lookout for the one who killed Kakuzu and Hidan, along with making sure to find out where Zetsu is."_ Ordered Pein

It had happened nearly a year ago, Kakuzu and Hidan had been sent to capture the Nanabi Jinchuuriki only to be attacked by an unknown assailant. While they didn't know who this person was, they knew they were strong to have beaten and killed the "Zombie Duo". Not long after Zetsu had gone missing, which was a major blow to the Akatsuki losing their member who gathered most of their information.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori nodded before cancelling the Jutsu to resume their tasks, Pein and his partner, Konan, soon following.

*Amegakure*

Opening their eyes Pein and Konan saw "Madara" sitting out on the ledge of the tower one leg hanging off the edge and the other pulled up to his chest.

"Status report Nagato." Said "Madara"

"Deidara and Sasori are en route to Suna to capture the Ichibi, Kisame and Itachi are on the trail of the Yonbi, and there's still no word on Zetsu's whereabouts or the one who killed Kakuzu and Hidan." Pein, or rather Nagato, said with "Madara" nodding once he was updated on things.

"Good the sooner we begin capturing the Jinchuuriki the closer we'll be to the completion of our goal. But extend our sources to locate Zetsu, losing him means losing our main information supplier, while Sasori's spy network is extensive it still pale in comparisons to Zetsu's abilities." Said "Madara"

"We'll do our best to locate him." Pein stated

"See that you do." 'Project Tsuki no Me has already had enough delays with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki vanishing and Kakuzu and Hidan's deaths, I can't risk losing Zetsu as well.' Thought "Madara" before vanishing in a swirl of distorted air

*With Katsumi*

"You know how this can end, just tell me who the Masked Uchiha is!" Katsumi said over the screams of her torture victim, said victim being Zetsu himself

"Never! I'll never **tell you anything Kyuubi!"** Zetsu said as despite the numerous torture methods Katsumi has put him through, most of which she had to invent on the spot after she ran out standard torture methods, he's refused to tell her anything about the Masked Uchiha

Though she had been able to squeeze out the identity of all the still living Akatsuki members, including the figurehead possessing the Rinnegan. But she wanted the masked mans name, his true name, as she doubts it truly is Madara as while the mans Chakra was dark and vile it wasn't even close to the darkness Madara possessed.

"Fine then you can burn." Said Katsumi releasing a stream of fire lighting the plant creature aflame his screams of agony being music to her ears

Katsumi was annoyed at yet another dead to the masked mans identity. Crushing Zetsu's ring, just as she'd done with Kakuzu and Hidan's, Katsumi exited the room once she was sure Zetsu's entire body was ash, she wasn't going to risk him escaping back his master and compromise her freedom.

'Ugh, maybe I should just ask the brat for help. I'm sure he'd enjoy hunting down the man that caused that night to happen.' Katsumi thought not liking to have to ask for help but is willing to ask, if only because her former container kept good on their deal

Either way she's going to get her hands on that masked bastard and take great pleasure in peeling the flesh from his bones.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yeah making it so Sasuke was really Satsuki was kind of a retcon on my part, give I find it much easier to write about Satsuki rather than Sasuke, the latter of whom makes me to want to punch him in the neck. Plus really most of the time in my stories I'll either kill Sasuke off or just completely ignore him, so I decided on option #3 and turn him into Satsuki, so yeah. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! This chapter's kind of short and not much happens besides Naruto and co. arriving in Suna along with certain ninja from Konoha. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Deidara and Sasori arrived the Akatsuki base in the Land of Rivers, the former of whom more than a little annoyed since his fight with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki cost him most of his clay and left arm had been crushed leaving it useless. With both Akatsuki member was a giant clay bird Deidara created to carry the unconscious body of Gaara.

Entering the cave where they saw Pein's projection already waiting for them.

"Mission accomplished Leader-sama, the Ichibi Jinchuuriki has been captured and ready for extraction." Deidara said, Pein nodding once in approval

 _"Well done we will perform the sealing immediately."_ Said Pein wanting to get the sealing started immediately especially since with Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu no longer present it will take even longer than the three days it'd normally take to seal the Tailed Beast

 _'No matter, our plan will be completed and any who stand in our will know true pain.'_ Pein thought summoning the Gedo Mazo and the other Akatsuki members

It's time to perform the sealing.

*Konoha-Hokage's Office*

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I'm sending you three to assist Suna and bring him back." Tsunade said to the three standing before her and her sensei

The three being Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. These three were chosen due to Kakashi's experience with the organization from when Kisame and Itachi infiltrated the village three years ago, Sakura due to being Tsunade's apprentice in Medical Ninjutsu, and Hinata with her Byakugan and mastery of the Gentle Fist.

Looking at the three Tsunade and Hiruzen thoughts became more personal and how they have been the past three years since Naruto left and 'Sasuke' turned rogue. Kakashi and Sakura didn't truly care when they learned Naruto left, given their already low opinions of the boy. In fact, the only reason Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice and took the Kunoichi life seriously was so she can bring back her "precious Sasuke-kun".

'Oh, the poor deluded girl.' Tsunade though mentally smirking

Her sensei had told the truth about the last Uchiha, that 'Sasuke' was really Satsuki and Tsunade couldn't deny she was eager to see her apprentice's reaction to the truth. She'll either have a mental breakdown that the object of her affection was in fact a girl or she'll come back stronger from it.

Tsunade had only agreed to train Sakura was because it'd be foolish to leave the girl weak, or worse try learning Tsunade's techniques on her and end shattering her bones, better to make her a semi-competent kunoichi, she says semi given the girl was still obsessed with 'Sasuke', than leave her as she was. Though Tsunade did have to resist caving the girls head in the way she talked about her former teammate, of course after Sakura said such things Tsunade just happened to start a rather dangerous training session of throwing boulders at highspeed at the girl to break, Unfortunately Sakura couldn't break all the boulders and had to heal herself, either way it was good to either master her super strength or practice Medical Jutsu on the fly.

Kakashi meanwhile only filled both the Godaime and former Sandaime with disappointment and anger. While they understood his reasons for focusing on Satsuki, given the need to keep her identity a secret, that didn't mean he couldn't have just created a clone to focus on Naruto and Sakura with their training, instead he did no such thing. In fact, they learned Kakashi only saw Sakura as a waste believing she had only even become a Genin due to her book smarts, other than that she never tried to train on her own. He believed that Sakura would return to being a love-struck fangirl as soon as 'Sasuke' was brought back that is until she learned the truth behind the Uchiha's identity. Once that happened, she'd either quit being a Kunoichi, seeing she had been pursuing someone who wasn't even real, or she'd go insane after learning that her crush doesn't exist.

One of the two.

As for his behavior to Naruto, that is what angered Tsunade and Sarutobi the most, as Kakashi just didn't like Naruto. He didn't like the reminder Naruto presented at losing both his sensei and his sister-figure, whether he overlooked that they'd be royally pissed at his treatment of their son or just didn't care, was anyone's guess. And like Sakura, Kakashi blamed Naruto for Satsuki's departure, seeing the former blonde as the reason he lost his prized student and last link to his teammate Obito.

Now the third member of the team had impressed Tsunade and Hiruzen, along with many others, in the past three years. Out of everyone Hinata had taken Naruto's quitting as a shinobi and later departure the hardest. But rather than become a shell of herself she managed to pick the scattered pieces and come back stronger. She had devoted herself to her training and is now one of the strongest Kunoichi in Konoha and becoming a master of the Gentle Fist, becoming both a strong Kunoichi and a worthy Hyuga Clan Heir. Though it did raise some concern when she started training under Anko Mitarashi, and with good reason as no one wanted a second sadist running around. Thankfully Hinata's time with Anko didn't have her develop a sadistic streak of a fetish for blood, but she did take to wearing rather… provocative clothing, and if rumors are true, she's got nearly the entire Hyuga Clan terrified of her.

"We'll set out immediately Hokage-sama." Kakashi said

"See that you do, we can't risk the Akatsuki extracting the Kazekage's Tailed Beast. Dismissed." Tsunade said, as the three left to prepare for their mission

"Sensei, hand me that scratcher please." Tsunade said once the three were out of the office

Raising a brow at the request Sarutobi handed Tsunade one of the many scratch off cards she kept in her desk.

"Keep handing them to me." Said Tsunade as she went to work to see if any of the cards were good

Still confused Hiruzen did as she asked and kept handing her cards as she kept seeing what they were. Eventually he had handed her twelves cards and Sarutobi realized what she was doing, knowing anytime Tsunade won something bad would happen soon, the more she won the worse it would be.

"Well?" Hiruzen asked

Rather than respond Tsunade held her face in her hands and shook her head while pushing the cards to her sensei.

"…That's not good." Hiruzen stated seeing the amount she just won

It'd be enough to but a small town with some to spare.

"Tell the Anbu to be on high alert, same with the gate guards and all our forces out on patrol." Tsunade said, Hiruzen nodding knowing whatever is coming definitely isn't good

*Timeskip-Two Days*

*With Naruto*

Approaching the walls of Suna, Naruto frowned when he noticed the number of Ninja along with what looked to be damage to the walls and village from an attack.

"Be on guard, we don't know what happened her and it'd be better to be safe than sorry." Naruto told Kin and Tayuya, both nodding while ready to draw weapons at a moment's notice

Though as they walked to the gates Naruto stopped as he felt four Chakra Signatures also approaching, all of which he recognized. One he knew was Temari and the other three were people he could have lived with never seeing again.

'Fan-fucking-tastic.' Naruto thought annoyed as he turned to face the four

"Naruto?" Temari said upon seeing the one who saved her brother accompanied by two girls

"Temari." Greeted Naruto while feeling the eyes of both his former teammate and sensei glaring at him while the third member looked at him in shock

Sensing the tension in the air Temari moved between the two groups with her arms held out.

"Alright I'm only saying this once, no fighting until I know both my brothers and village are safe, is that clear!" Temari said giving both groups glares daring them to try and contradict her

"Well I can promise we won't try anything, I can't say the same for Hatake and Haruno. Now what's happened to Gaara?" Naruto asked worried of what happened to his friend

"He's been taken the Akatsuki. Kankuro tried going after them but was poisoned and is in critical condition." Temari answered having received a message on the way back to Suna of what's happened and is worried for her brothers

Looking to Kin, Naruto nodded making the Uchiha step forward.

"Show me." Kin said

Temari looked at the girl warily now recognizing her and Tayuya as having worked with Orochimaru three years ago. Looking to Naruto she saw him nod making Temari sigh, if he trusted them then she could trust them as well, for now.

*Later*

Naruto leaned against the wall with Tayuya sitting next to him, while sitting away from him was Hatake, which was just fine for Naruto.

They were currently waiting as Kin and Sakura went about healing Kankuro of the poison he was injected with.

'Not many people outside of medics and puppeteers use poison. Considering this is also an unknown poison and the fact Gaara was captured means the Akatsuki members are Deidara the Mad Bomber and Sasori of the Red Sands. Deidara would have been the one to fight and capture Gaara, as there's now way Sasori could have as no matter how skilled a puppeteer he'd be he still wouldn't be fast enough to get past Gaara's sand. While Deidara is crazy enough to be unpredictable and either tire Gaara out or force him to lower his own defenses, like dropping a massive bomb on the village.' Naruto thought

Either both members specialize in long range combat, but he can't put off the chance they have ways to counter their own weaknesses. Deidara will also likely be weakened from his fight with Gaara, so they'll have to hurry before they have a chance to regain their strength or complete the sealing.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eye snapped and looked at Hinata who had walked over and was now standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Said Naruto neutrally watching the girl fidget under his gaze

"Why did you leave Konoha?" Hinata asked since no one had figured just why Naruto had left, there were plenty of guesses but not an actual answer

Naruto looked at the girl considering just not answering, he had no obligation to answer any questions anyone from Konoha asked but shrugged not seeing the harm.

"I simply had no desire to remain in a village that clearly hated me. I had no friends there, the rest of our former classmates were acquaintances at best and my team made it no secret they considered me deadweight. So, I left to live my own life away from a village that either hates me or seeks to control me." Naruto answered honestly and neutrally since he didn't really have problem with Hinata

"I'm sorry." Said Hinata, Naruto looking at her with a raised brow

"For what? You did nothing to me." Naruto

"That's why I'm sorry, because I never did anything for you, because of my own shyness. I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! Because… I love you…" Hinata finally admitted feeling like a weight had been lifted off her chest at getting her feelings out in the open

'Are you fucking kidding me?!' Tayuya thought glaring at the Hyuga

She's already sharing with Kin, potentially the mystery girl they're also trying to find if she's still alive, there's no way she's sharing with another not unless they got her okay.

Naruto meanwhile kept a neutral expression but on the inside he was frowning in annoyance and even a little anger. The fact that she was only now confessing these feelings, when it's already far to late, and the fact he would have actually liked it if he'd had someone by his side growing up. Grunting Naruto rubbed his temple feeling another memory flash

 _"We'll always be together." The girl said smiling at him_

Willing the coming headache away Naruto looked to Hinata.

"Well thank you for revealing this Hinata, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same." Naruto said while he can understand her past shyness he just doesn't have romantic feelings for her

Though he was confused when she nodded in understanding.

"It's fine, I just wanted to let you know one day. Besides… I uh… actually… met someone." Said Hinata blushing at the admittance

"Ah… and who's the lucky guy if you don't mind me asking?" Said Naruto, as Hinata's face turned even redder

"It's actually… not a guy." Hinata said

"Oh… well I wish you both the best" Naruto said not being one to judge who a person loves

"Thank you."

"THE WHITE FANG!"

'Oh thank Kami.' Thought Naruto relieved at the distraction before things got even more awkward

Though when he saw the distraction in question was an old lady attacking Hatake, Naruto felt like slamming his head against the wall.

*Later*

Naruto's group and the Konoha Ninja stood at the gates. After Kankuro was healed and cured of the poison he had revealed he'd managed to grab a piece of fabric from Sasori's cloak allowing them to track the Akatsuki members.

Biting his thumb Naruto flipped through handsigns before slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In a puff of a smoke three Direwolves, colored brown, black, and grey that came up to his waist appeared, the Konoha Ninja looking surprised at the appearance of the massive wolves.

"Naruto-sama, why have you summoned us?" Questioned the grey one, while Naruto pulled out the fabric Kankuro gave them

"I need you three to track the scent of the person who was wearing this." Naruto said

The wolves got close and sniffed the fabric before nodding showing they got the scent.

"Scatter!" Said Naruto as his summons ran off immediately followed soon by Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya

"Hinata can you track any residual Chakra left by the Akatsuki or Kazekage?" Kakashi questioned, Hinata nodding before activating her Byakugan

"It's faint but I can see a trail, if we can get to where Kankuro fought the Akatsuki I should be able to get a stronger trail." Said Hinata

"Good, let's go team." Said Kakashi though before they could go they were approached by the old lady who had attacked Kakashi, Granny Chiyo one of the elders of Suna

*With Naruto's Group*

"You don't think it would have been good to go with the others? I mean I know you don't like the scarecrow or pinkie, but wouldn't it be better to have strength in numbers?" Kin asked looking to Naruto

"In most cases yes. But not now, it's likely the Akatsuki will know teams will be in pursuit of Gaara after Kankuro's rescue attempt, so they'll likely have set up precautions to delay anyone in pursuit or at the very least something to alert them of anyone that gets to close to their location. If that's the case better to work separately, that way if one group is delayed the other can continue forward." Naruto explained, Kin nodding in understanding

*Later*

Running through the Land of Rivers Naruto's group followed his Direwolves to where the Akatsuki were hiding.

'I can sense Gaara and Shukaku. They're both getting weaker meaning they've already started the extraction process.' Naruto thought having developed the ability to sense Tailed Beast Chakra from the Chakra Katsumi left in him

Though they suddenly stopped when they saw someone appear in front of them. It was a woman with shoulder length blue hair, amber eyes, a piercing in her lower lips, and a blue origami flower in her hair. But what the three noticed was the cloak she was wearing.

"Akatsuki." Naruto said lowly seeing the black cloak with red clouds

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki you will be coming with me." Stated the woman

"Kin, Tayuya." Naruto said

"Right." The girls said

Tayuya jumped back and pulled out her flute while Naruto and Kin drew their respective weapons and charged forward.

'Swift Style: Shadowless Flight.' Naruto thought vanishing in a blur of speed and began appearing around the woman slashing his blade at various angles only for the woman to dodge all of his attacks

Appearing behind her Naruto went to strike her across the back only to jump back when large paper wings shot out the woman's back.

'What? She controls paper?' Naruto thought

"Resistance is futile, you can't beat me." The woman said using her wings to block the Senbon Kin threw

Reappearing next to Kin both nodded before going through handsigns.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The two Jutsu combined unleashing a firestorm that engulfed the woman. Frowning that she didn't try dodging the attack, though Naruto noticed burning pieces of paper floating down. Getting a closer look Naruto's eyes widened when he saw they weren't regular pieces of paper but explosive seals!

"Get down!" Naruto shouted pushing Kin back before going through handsigns again

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" Said Naruto as a wall of water formed from the moisture in the air just as the explosive tags went off

Gritting his teeth Naruto held the Jutsu until the explosions died down, once they did he dropped the Jutsu panting heavily.

'Damnit! Being on Uzushio rusted our skills more than I thought it did.' Naruto thought before stiffening when he felt the woman appear behind him

"This ends now." Stated the woman going to wrap Naruto in a cocoon of paper

However before she could she felt her body freeze up as she heard a melody on the wind.

'Genjutsu.' She realized

"You're right this ends now." Naruto said drawing his blade while channeling Fire Chakra through it

"I have a message for you and the rest of the Akatsuki." Naruto said while driving his blade through the woman's chest

"You want the Kyuubi… come and get it." Said Naruto as the woman was engulfed in flames unable to use her Jutsu to escape

Once she was dead Naruto pulled his blade out and resealed it while Kin and Tayuya rejoined him. But they frowned in confusion when in the place of the Akatsuki member was someone completely different.

"A fake?" Tayuya said

"No, some type of shapeshifting Jutsu, she probably possessed whoever this was to delay us. I'm also guessing she wasn't at full strength either." Naruto said mentally cursing

He had trouble against an Akatsuki member that wasn't even at full power, that just proves he's grown complacent. He'll have to rectify that once they've rescued Gaara.

"Let's go, we still have a ways to go." Naruto said

*Later*

'Well this is just fucking lovely.' Thought Naruto seeing the Konoha Ninja and Chiyo along with four more, two green wearing guys, a girl with her done up in buns, and another Hyuga, the last of whom Naruto noticed was glaring at Hinata who surprisingly returned the glare

Jumping down in front of the large boulder ignoring the questioning and tense looks from the new arrivals, Naruto jumped up to the boulder to look at the sealing tag placed on it.

'Hm, looks like a Five-Seal Barrier preventing us from simply busting in. This tag along with four others need to be removed simultaneously.' Naruto thought before looking to the new arrivals

After radios were handed out he sent Team Gai, as he learned they were called, after the four other tags while he had a clone ready to rip off the fifth.

"On my mark." Naruto instructed while holding his hand out in front of him to prepare a Jutsu to destroy the boulder

"Three, two, one, now!"

Instantly all five tags were ripped off while Naruto created a dark purple orb of Chakra in his hand surrounded by a series of white rings orbiting the ball.

"Spiralling Ring!" Naruto shouted slamming the attack into the boulder reducing it to rubble as they all jumped into the cave ready for anything

 **So, what did think, good. Alright I'm only going to say this once and only once, there will be no Naruto/Hinata in this story, it's not happening they will remain only acquaintances! Anyone got a problem with that to bad, my story my rules! Alright, sorry about that just wanted to clear that up for those that were getting their hopes up (you all know who you are!) and I wanted to make sure I viciously crushed that hope until it was dust in the wind. Anyway Naruto and co. are off to rescue Gaara, meeting up Konoha Ninja on the way, facing off against Konan, along with seeing they have gotten rusty during their isolation, and now they've arrived at the cave before the sealing is complete. How will this change things I wonder? So, review if you liked go if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It has been a while since I updated this story, but I'm back! Here we'll be seeing Naruto and his group rescuing Gaara and dealing with Sasori and Deidara, with a couple twists and reveals as well. Also there is a lemon, it's marked for those uncomfortable with that. Also if you haven't check out Juubi no Shinju's story "Into the Edge of the Naruto-verse" that now has all six chapters of "Return of the Duke Wolf" and several other great stories the canon characters react to. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

Naruto, Tayuya, Kin, Chiyo, and the Konoha Ninja jumped into the cave and saw Gaara floating in the middle of a ball of blue energy, while red Chakra was flowing out of his eyes and mouth into a large statue. On the fingers of the statue were six figures, four of which being holograms, with two being in person.

Seeing they had already begun extracting Shukaku, Naruto growled in anger, while swearing he's going to kill every single Akatsuki member.

 _"The sealing isn't complete! Deidara, grab the Ichibi Jinchūriki and retreat!"_ Pein ordered, before canceling the sealing and dismissing the Demonic Statue.

"Right!" Deidara said, before quickly creating a large clay bird, which he jumped on and grabbed Gaara's unconscious body.

Along with launching several clay spiders at the ceiling. Which exploded, creating a hole large enough for him to fly out of.

"Tayuya, Kin! I'll go after Gaara, you deal with Sasori!" Naruto said, while jumping out the hole after Deidara, with Kakashi and Hinata following after him.

This annoyed Kakashi, having hoped to take care of Naruto as well as the Akatsuki member, but with Hinata following, he doubted he'd get the chance without her interfering.

Nodding, Tayuya and Kin looked at Sasori. Ready for a much tougher fight, given this was a real Akatsuki member and not just a fake one. Though they were surprised when Chiyo walked in front of them.

"Hey you old bag, you shouldn't-"

"Oh be quiet, girly. I haven't seen my grandson for nearly twenty years, that is you, isn't it Sasori." Said Chiyo, this shocked the three girls that Sasori was her grandson.

"Who else would it be, Granny Chiyo. Though I'm surprised, I had thought you'd be dead by now. Tell me, are you here to kill me?" Sasori asked.

"I was hoping to see if there was still part of you that was the same boy who I taught to become a Puppet Master. But seeing you now, I can truly see how far you've fallen. Kidnapping the Kazekage, extracting Shukaku from him, I see I have no choice but to end you myself!" Chiyo declared, with Sasori chuckling darkly as a large metal scorpion tail emerged from the back of his cloak, before his cloak and straw hat were torn apart, revealing his armor puppet, Hiruko.

"Very well, let's see how much life you still have in you, grandmother!" Sasori said.

"What the hell, that's Sasori?!" Tayuya said, Orochimaru having told the Sound Five about Sasori, when they were partners in the Akatsuki.

"No, that's just a human puppet Sasori created to act as armor, it was his favorite. But it looks different since I last saw it, he's likely made it stronger and added more weapons. Whatever you do, don't get close or let his weapons cut you, they're all coated in his personal poison." Chiyo explained.

"Well, that's just fucking great. Kin, you might wanna use your eyes now." Said Tayuya.

Nodding, Kin activated her Sharingan, much to the shock of Chiyo, Sasori, and Sakura at seeing she had the Sharingan.

"Hmhmhm, well an Uchiha, isn't that something. And here I thought Itachi killed you all, I'll be sure to avoid damaging your body, I always wanted to add an Uchiha to my collection." Sasori stated, pleased he'll be able to add another Kekkei Genkai to his collection of puppets.

Sakura, meanwhile, was giddy at seeing Kin having the Sharingan, along with having a deranged glint in her eyes.

'YES! Another Uchiha, and a female one at that! We can bring her back to Konoha and start recreating the Uchiha Clan! I just need to deal with this redheaded bitch, and Kakashi-sensei can deal with that damn loser! Then we'll bring her back to Konoha to repopulate the Uchiha Clan, then Sasuke-kun will come back and admit he loves me!' Sakura thought, believing Sasuke will come back once he learns they killed that loser Naruto and started bringing back his clan.

Now she just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to kill Tayuya.

*With Naruto*

Naruto jumped across the rocks as he chased after Deidara, while also avoiding the exploding grasshoppers he kept throwing at them. Kakashi also couldn't get a clear target on Deidara to use Kamui and was too far to be accurate enough to hit him.

Deidara laughed at seeing them fail to catch him and reached into his pouch for more clay, only to realize he was now out, having used the last to create his bird and C1 Grasshoppers.

'Damn it, and I haven't had the chance to resupply. I need to shake these guys fast.' Deidara thought, since his left arm was still missing, having been forced to tear it off in his fight against Gaara, and he was running low on Chakra from the fight.

Seeing that Deidara wasn't throwing any more clay explosives, Naruto saw his chance and quickly created a Shadow Clone, which threw him high into the air.

'One shot.' Naruto thought, unsealing a kunai and taking aim at Deidara, before throwing it.

Catching the glint of the kunai, Deidara prepared to dodge it, only for it to miss him entirely, and instead, stabbed into his bird.

"HA! You might wanna work on your aim, Kyūbi!" Deidara taunted, only to see Naruto smirking at him.

"Who said the kunai was for you!" Retorted Naruto, with Deidara frowning in confusion at his words.

'What does that mean? Why else would he throw…' Deidara thought, before looking at the kunai, only for his eyes to widen in horror when he got a better look at it.

He'd never seen one before personally, but he knew what it looked like, everyone in Iwagakure knew these weapons! But Deidara had thought they were gone with their owner, but there it was, a kunai with a wooden handle and three prongs!

Quickly looking back at Naruto, hoping beyond hope it was a fake out, Deidara turned deathly paled when he only saw a fading black flash.

"Oh shit." Deidara muttered, before his entire body exploded into pain.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, slamming the Wind-infused Rasengan into Deidara's back.

The Akatsuki member cried out in pain as the attack drilled and cut into his body. He would have switched with a Clay Clone, but after seeing the one Jutsu his former village feared above all others being used once again, he was too shocked and thus took the hit dead end on. Deidara was sent flying and impacted a cliff side, with his body letting out a few twitches before going still and falling into the river below.

With its creator dead, the clay bird started falling apart, with Naruto quickly grabbing Gaara and his Hiraishin Kunai. Throwing the kunai at a tree, Naruto teleported to it, before sealed the kunai away.

Setting Gaara down, Naruto was relieved to see he was still alive; weakened, but alive.

'Shukaku's still there, too.' Naruto thought, sensing the Ichibi still inside Gaara, but heavily drained of its Chakra.

Standing up, Naruto prepared to take Gaara and wait for Tayuya, Kin, and Chiyo to return from dealing with Sasori. Though he was annoyed when he was spun around and Kakashi grabbed his collar.

"Where did you learn those Jutsu?!" Kakashi demanded, glaring at Naruto in anger after seeing him use both of his sensei's signature Jutsu.

As far as Kakashi was concerned, Naruto didn't deserve to use either of Minato-sensei's Jutsu.

Even worse, he somehow was able to complete the Rasengan!

Looking at the angry Jonin, Naruto immediately buried his fist in Kakashi's stomach, making the man double over in pain.

"If you ever touch me or demand anything from me ever again, I will rip that eye out of your skull!" Naruto growled, before pushing Kakashi aside.

Picking up Gaara, Naruto's mind drifted back to just how he learned the Rasengan and Hiraishin Jutsu.

*Flashback*

"Well, you certainly took your time. It took you what, nearly two years to make the key to this damn cage." Kyūbi said, leaning against the bars of her prison, while Naruto stood outside it.

"Yeah, well recreating a key for a seal I know nothing about isn't exactly easy." Retorted Naruto, taking of his trench coat and holding his right arm as black sealing markings appeared on his palm and inner arm up to his elbow.

It hadn't been easy to recreate the key for the Eight Trigrams Seal, especially since he knew nothing about it. Thankfully, the Eight Trigrams Seal was made up of two Four Symbol Seals overlapping each other, with the Four Symbol Seals being originally created by the Uzumaki Clan.

With that knowledge, it didn't take Naruto nearly as long to make the key as it would have been if he had no knowledge of how the seal was made.

"Just don't forget our deal, you leave me some Chakra, so I don't die." Reminded Naruto, while looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now hurry up and open this damn thing!" Kyūbi said, wanting to finally have her freedom back and not be controlled.

Looking at her for a moment, Naruto jumped up to the sealing tag on the cage doors. Grabbing the tag, Naruto prepared to rip it off only to tense up when someone grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Acting quickly, Naruto kicked the person away and summoned his blade ready for a fight. Only for his eyes to widen when he saw two people in his mindscape that definitely shouldn't be here.

 **"YONDAIME! KUSHINA!"** Kyūbi roared, gripping the bars of her cage glaring murderously at both her former host and the man who sealed her away a third time.

'Kushina? My mother's name. But if she's here along with the Yondaime, then…' Naruto thought in realization and anger as he gripped his blade tightly.

Before either Minato or Kushina could wonder why they both appeared, Naruto walked up and punched Minato square in the face.

"Naru-" Minato started, only for Naruto to uppercut him, knocking him to the ground.

Walking up to the man, Naruto began kicking him repeatedly in the chest and the face.

"Fourteen year. Fourteen fucking years! That's how long I had to deal with being hated, ignored, and being alone! Because of you! All because you made me a Jinchūriki, your own damn son!" Naruto shouted as he continued attacking the Yondaime, while having put the pieces together of why he was chosen to become the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki.

Before he had been angry, believing the Yondaime simply chose him at random to become the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki, but now realizing he was the son of the Yondaime, he was beyond pissed!

After a few moments, Naruto finally stopped his assault, but still glared at Minato. Kushina hesitantly approached her son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Na-Naruto…" Kushina said only to flinch when Naruto glared at her next.

"And you. I thought my mother would have fought against me becoming a Jinchūriki, but seeing you here now, I see you just went along with it." Naruto said coldly.

"No, I didn't! I never wanted that kind of life for you! If there was anything I could have done to prevent it, I would have!" Kushina retorted, having never wanted her son to become a Jinchūriki.

"You were still strong enough to restrain me with those damn chains and put up a barrier. And yet you weren't strong enough to prevent your bastard husband from turning your own son into a weapon. How convenient." Kyūbi said smirking, her anger having cooled while taking some satisfaction in watching Naruto beat up Minato.

Her comment reminded the three of her presence, Kushina turned to shout at the fox, only for her eyes to widen when she saw the Kyūbi's form. Though it quickly turned to anger as Kushina glared at the vixen.

"You bitch! What're you doing wearing my face?!" Kushina demanded, while marching up to the cage as both women glared at each other.

Hearing this, Naruto looked between the Kyūbi and Kushina, realizing that they did in fact have the same face.

"Aaaah, what's the matter? Upset that it's your face I'm wearing, or the fact that I made a much better body." Kyūbi said tauntingly, crossing her arms under her large bust.

She originally used Kushina's face as a means to manipulate Naruto into entering her cage, where she'd then kill him and reveal who she really was. But that plan went out the window after he met Zen-Aku.

Now she uses it just as a way to mock her former Jinchūriki.

"Why do you even look like that?!" Demanded Kushina.

"Alright enough! Why are you both here?" Naruto said, pointing his blade at his "parents".

"I…I can explain that." Said Minato, standing up, while still feeling dazed from the beating.

"Well, I'm waiting." Stated Naruto, while crossing his arms.

"I placed a fraction of mine and Kushina's Chakra within the Eight Trigrams Seal, as failsafe's in certain situations. My Chakra was meant to appear in the event the Kyūbi ever influenced you enough to break the seal, and Kushina would appear to help you fight the Kyūbi and master its power." Minato explained.

"Well great. Now can you both kindly get the hell out of my head." Said Naruto, before turning back to the cage to continue what he was doing.

"Naruto! What're you doing and why do you look like that?!" Minato questioned, having been confused once he saw Naruto's appearance.

"None of your damn business, Namikaze." Retorted Naruto.

"Naruto! You can't talk to your parents like that, young man!" Said Kushina in a scolding tone.

"Well you'll have to forgive me, but I didn't really have time to learn proper manners growing up. You know, too busy being hated, feared, and ostracized." Naruto stated sarcastically, with both parents wincing, though Minato was also confused.

"What do you mean? Weren't you seen as a hero, and didn't Jiraiya take care of you?" Minato asked, having wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyūbi, while Jiraiya was supposed to take care of him if he and Kushina died.

Naruto looked at Minato in disbelief at his words.

A hero? The villagers would sooner celebrate his death than see him as a hero. And why the hell would a Sannin take care of him?

Seeing the look on Naruto's face, Minato and Kushina had a sinking feeling of what their son's life was like. Their attention turned back to the Kyūbi, when she started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh you delusional fool! You honestly thought those humans would see him as a hero!? They hated him, every single one of them only saw him as a monster, as me! As for that perverted retard you called a teacher, the brat's never even seen the man, let alone met him! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyūbi laughed in cruel satisfaction at telling two of the people she hates the most of what life they sentenced their own child to.

Kushina was horrified to hear this and turned to Naruto, hoping he'd deny it and say he had a good life like she hoped. Instead, he remained stone faced, confirming what the Kyūbi said was true.

Turning to her husband, Kushina growled before punching him as well.

"I told you, Minato! I told you this would happen! I was willing to take the Kyūbi down with me, but no you wanted to "preserve the balance"! Well look at what it's done for our son!" Kushina shouted, as Minato's head hung low in shame, before looking at Naruto hopefully.

"You, you at least have some friends in Konoha, right?" Minato asked, hoping Naruto at least made friends with those his age.

Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed at Naruto's words.

"No, everyone who was my age either saw me as a loser, the deadlast, or hated me for one reason or another. My own sensei never even bothered training me, preferring to play favorites, the Hokage lied to my face my entire life, and the rest of the village either hated me, or were afraid of me." Naruto answered.

"Oh yeah his "sensei" is your own student. You know, the one that's still alive!" Kyūbi said grinning, as she rubbed more salt into the wound.

"Kakashi." Minato muttered angrily and ashamed at learning Kakashi didn't help Naruto either.

Kushina muttered to herself all the things she do to Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sarutobi for abandoning her son. The most prominent threat being castrating them with a rusty kunai before hanging them by their own entrails.

Walking up to their son, Minato tried thinking of what to say.

"I'm…sorry, for everything that happened. I never wanted any of that to happen." Minato said, with Naruto looking at him blankly.

"Being sorry won't change what happen. Besides, I left Konoha nearly two years ago." Naruto revealed, surprising his parents, but after hearing what his life was like, they understood why he did it.

"What exactly happened that night?" Naruto questioned, having never learned the events that led up to him becoming a Jinchūriki.

"It was after your mother had just given birth, a masked man had shown up and killed the Anbu, along with Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, before taking you hostage. I managed to get you but was forced to teleport away when I saw the masked man had put paper bombs on your blanket, but I also ended up leaving Kushina behind. When I arrived, the man had already extracted the Kyūbi and revealed he had the Sharingan when he took control of the fox. I was able to get your mother to you before going to confront the masked man and we fought. It was difficult as he had this technique to turn himself intangible. But I was able to mark him with a Hiraishin formula and attack him, along with freeing the Kyūbi from his control. Afterwards, I came to believe he was Madara Uchiha, a claim he didn't deny, before he vanished, while saying he'd return for the Kyūbi one day. Knowing this, I knew I had to seal the Kyūbi away into someone I knew I could trust and would one day master its power to use against the masked man." Minato said.

"And you chose me." Stated Naruto, with Minato nodding, before Kushina took over.

"Your father then teleported all three of us to the Kyūbi and used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal half of the Kyūbi into himself. I offered to have the other half sealed inside me so the fox would die with me, but Minato was adamant. Before I could try and stop him, the Kyūbi tried killing you, but we took the blow to save you. After that, I relented, and Minato sealed the Kyūbi inside you, along with part of our Chakra, so we could still see you one day." Kushina said, with Naruto processing everything he just heard.

"So, this masked Uchiha, he's the one who started all this and he's still out there?" Naruto asked.

"As far as I know, yes." Minato said.

"Good to know." Stated Naruto, knowing that whoever this man was, they just made it to the top of his list.

Minato and Kushina then noticed their bodies were starting to disappear, showing that their time was almost up.

"Naruto, I know it doesn't change anything, but I am truly sorry." Minato said, before he and Kushina put their hands on Naruto's shoulders as he felt a rush of information enter his head.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It's everything I know about the Hiraishin Jutsu and my Rasengan, consider it a…late birthday gift." Minato said.

"I also gave you my knowledge on how to awaken your own Adamantine Sealing Chains." Said Kushina, before pulling Naruto into a hug, surprising him.

"I told you these words once as a baby, now I want you to hear them again. Naruto...don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow big and strong! Take your bath everyday...go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu...I was never very good at it...maybe you will...everyone is good at some things and not so good at others...and if things don't go so well...don't get so depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many...just make sure that they're people you can really trust...and a few is enough! Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20...too much sake is harmful for your body. As for girls...well...I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say...but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just...don't fall for a strange one...try to find someone...like me. Oh...one more thing...watch out for Jiraiya-sensei...dattebane! Naruto...there's going to be hard and painful times ahead...take good care of yourself...! Find a goal...a dream...and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's...there's...there's so much more I want to tell you...to teach you...I want to stay with you longer...I love you." Kushina said as she cried, while Naruto's eyes widened at her words.

He then felt a hand on his head and looked at his father smiling at him.

"Naruto...my words to you as your father, listen to your motor-mouthed mom. And never forget, no matter what you do or who you become, I'm proud to call you my son!" Minato said, before he vanished in particles of light.

Looking at his mother, Naruto hesitantly wrapped an arm around her, with Kushina giving a tearful smile at the action.

"Naruto...thank you for letting me be you mother...and Minato for being your father...thank you...for being born from us!" Said Kushina, before she faded away as well.

Seeing his parents vanish, Naruto gritted his teeth as he remembered the last time he saw Zen-Aku before they merged together.

 _"Naruto, I want to thank you. These past three years, I didn't believe you'd pass my training, but you never gave up no matter how tough it got. No matter how many times I knocked you down, you still got up again. And now you've learned everything I can teach you, the only thing left is to pass on my power and will to you. But know this, no matter where you are, where you go, you will carry the Legacy of the Duke Wolf and the Lunar Wolf Ranger with you, no matter what. And for that, I will always be thankful. Farewell, old friend."_

"Kyūbi. What will you do once your free?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to hunt down that masked bastard and torture him, while savoring every second of his screams, before finally ripping those damn eyes from his skull and burning him alive!" Kyūbi said with sadistic pleasure.

"No, you won't." Naruto stated, with Kyūbi growling at him in anger.

"What?!" Kyūbi demanded, angered that he thought he could keep her from her revenge.

Though she actually recoiled back when he looked at her with glowing rage filled eyes.

"You won't, because that pleasure belongs to me. I will find this man and when I do, I won't kill him. He cannot die until he has suffered the same way I have suffered, until he has known complete despair. When I have killed those that follow him, destroyed everything he loves, when all his plans have reduced to ash around him, and I have broken him physically, mentally, and spiritually… then he will have my permission to die." Naruto said, walking up to Kyūbi, who looked at him with wide eyes.

Wordlessly Naruto removed the sealing tag from the cage, revealing the lock underneath. The key appeared on his arm again as his fingertips lit up and he lifted his shirt up, showing the seal. Though before he opened it, he looked at Kyūbi.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, with Kyūbi looking at him surprised.

"Uh Kur-Katsumi, my names Katsumi." Katsumi said quickly.

She may be starting to respect the brat after hearing what he plans to do to that masked bastard, but he doesn't have enough of her respect to hear her true name.

"Katsumi." Naruto said, testing the name, before nodding.

Putting his hand on the seal, Naruto twisted it as the lock started opening.

*Real World*

Naruto's body soon became covered in red Chakra, which shot off him and merged together into Katsumi.

Inhaling deeply, Katsumi smiled in happiness.

"Aaah, it feels great to be free again." Katsumi stated, while stretching her body.

After a few moments, she turned to her former, and last, Jinchūriki as he laid motionless on the floor.

'It'd be so easy to let him die now.' Katsumi thought, since she had taken all of her Chakra with her.

She could simply let him die and never have to worry about being sealed again. But he also did keep his word and freed her.

'Plus, that threat he made was very… enticing.' Katsumi thought, licking her lips since his conviction and desire to inflict that kind of pain on the masked bastard…

She found it slightly arousing.

Sighing in reluctance, Katsumi kneeled down beside Naruto and lowered her face close to his.

"Consider yourself lucky brat." Katsumi muttered, before pressing her lips against his and passed some of her Chakra onto him.

She gave him about three tails worth, more than enough to keep him alive.

*End Flashback*

After that, Naruto had also used the Mask of the Shinigami to retrieve the other half of Katsumi's Chakra, restoring her to full strength once again. Given that he took it, not long after merging with Zen-Aku. She had then gone off to hunt down the masked man, though promised to bring Naruto along when she found him.

Naruto wanted to look the masked man in the face and know exactly who he was, so he knew the best way to break him.

Shaking those thoughts for now, Naruto grabbed Gaara and jumped through the trees to wait for Tayuya, Kin, and Chiyo.

*With Tayuya, Kin, Chiyo, and Sakura*

'It's finally over.' Chiyo thought, while looking as Sasori was trapped by the Sealing Jutsu: Lion Closing Roar,

The fight had been going good in the beginning against Hiruko. Chiyo was able to attach Chakra Strings to Tayuya, Kin, and Sakura in order to better help them dodge Sasori's attacks and move them into position to destroy his puppet armor.

When Sasori himself appeared, Chiyo had been shocked to see he looked exactly the same as when she last saw him. Despite being in his thirties, he still looked like a teenager. Then he revealed another secret, Sasori had been the one to kill the Sandaime Kazekage and turned him into a human puppet. Thankfully, they were able to destroy it, but that's when the fight got difficult.

Sasori revealed that he had turned his own body into a puppet, he was no longer human, nor was he a human puppet, but somewhere in-between, with his body being outfitted with several weapons, all of them being laced with poison. It got worse when he used his ultimate technique, Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets, where he controlled a hundred puppets at once, which he revealed he used to conquer a small nation.

Chiyo had resorted to using her White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. Thankfully she had the advantage, since her puppets were created to work together, while Sasori's were not. But even so, Sasori's sheer numbers were overwhelming them, until Chiyo was able to seal Sasori's Chakra away with her puppets.

Unfortunately, Chiyo didn't realize she had missed Sasori's core, the only part of him that was still human.

Sasori's core had moved to Sasori's back up puppet body, unseen by the others.

'Time to die granny.' Sasori thought, grabbing one of his puppet's fallen swords and rushed towards Chiyo to impale her.

Though before he could, Sakura jumped in front of his attack, though Sasori was slightly confused by the odd smile on her face.

'Now's my chance!' Sakura thought, before using Substitution.

'Why would she move to take the attack, only to Substitute herself?' Sasori thought as his sword stabbed something, something which certainly wasn't a log as the smoke cleared, revealing Tayuya.

"Tayuya!" Kin cried out in shock and horror at seeing her friend be attacked.

Though it turned to rage, when she saw Sakura smiling at what she did.

"Yes! The bitch is dead and now we can take the Uchiha back to-GAH!" Sakura gagged when Kin wrapped her hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"Little bitch!" Kin hissed as her Sharingan transformed into a different shape, now resembling a blooming flower

"Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!" Said Kin, trapping Sakura in a Genjutsu that showed her worst fears, with the Jutsu only being enhanced further by her newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan.

The result being not a moment later, as Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream before going still and foaming at the mouth.

"Well, I doubt she'll recover from that." Sasori stated, before looking at the Mother and Father puppets, puppets he had made in the image of his parents, impale his core while embracing him.

Tossing Sakura aside, Kin ran over to Tayuya and Chiyo, the latter hovering over her, while Kin pulled out one of the poison antidotes she made and injected it into her.

"It's no use, even if you cure the poison, she'll bleed out. No Medical Ninjutsu can save her." Said Sasori, not looking even the slightest bit fazed, even as he was dying.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not using Medical Ninjutsu. I'm transferring my life force to her." Chiyo revealed, shocking Kin and Sasori.

"That's, not possible." Sasori muttered but watched as Tayuya's wound was healed.

"Are you sure you should be using such a Jutsu?" Asked Kin, since while she's grateful Tayuya will live, a Jutsu like that has to be dangerous on the user.

"I'll be fine. The girl hasn't fully passed on, at most I'll be tired for a while, but I'm not dying yet." Chiyo said, as Tayuya's eyes opened and she looked around.

"Tayuya?" Kin asked relieved.

"Kin, did that pink bitch just use me for a Substitution?" Tayuya questioned, feeling extremely pissed off, while also planning to rip the bitches ovaries out and choke her with them.

"Yeah, but I already took care of her." Kin said, while glaring at Sakura's unmoving body.

She's still alive, but Kin doubted she'll ever be conscious again.

"Oh, that fucking sucks." Stated Tayuya, having hoped to pay pinkie back herself, but was fine with Kin doing it for her.

"Hehehe. This is surprising." Sasori said with a faint smile.

"Oh, you're still alive." Tayuya said, getting up once Chiyo finished healing her.

"Sorry to disappoint. But as a reward for defeating me, I give this knowledge. The Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, he uses his own puppets." Sasori said, having recognized the signs of someone using puppets, and knew Pein had his own human puppets.

His piece said, Sasori closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"You know, Sasori could have dodged my attack, and yet he chose not to." Chiyo said, looking at her grandson sadly, though happy he could finally find peace with his parents' in death.

"Maybe he was… relieved he could see his parents again." Kin suggested as from Sasori's expression, he was happy to die in his parents embrace.

"Perhaps." Chiyo said, hoping Sasori could see them again.

"Let's go, I'm sure that wolf brat has rescued the Kazekage by now. But I don't think the Konoha Ninja will be happy with what you did to her." Chiyo said, grabbing Sakura's body with Chakra Strings, while shaking her head, having expected more from the Slug Brat's student.

"The tree huggers can go blow themselves, they should be lucky that I don't slit her throat right now." Tayuya muttered, tempted to do just that, but figured being braindead was a better punishment.

*Later*

"Gaara!" Temari said in relief at seeing Naruto with her brother, as she, Kankuro and the rest of the Suna Ninja went towards them.

"Hey, Gaara's fine, but he's going to be out for a while after having most of Shukaku's chakra extracted." Naruto said, though annoyed at the fact that Kakashi was still following him.

They had also regrouped with Team Gai, who had apparently been forced to fight doppelgangers of themselves, a fail-safe from the seal protecting the Akatsuki base.

"Oi Shithead, the puppet bastard is dead!" Tayuya said as she, Kin, and Chiyo appeared, with Chiyo dropping Sakura's body in front of the Konoha Ninja, who surrounded her.

"Sakura! What did you do?!" Kakashi demanded, glaring at the girls.

"She Substituted herself with Tayuya and I turned her brain into mush." Kin retorted, glaring at them with her newly awakened Mangekyō Sharingan, shocking the Ninja at seeing another living Uchiha.

"She did what?!" Naruto growled, prepared to tear Sakura's throat out.

"You had no right to attack a Konoha Ninja. You'll be coming with us back to Konoha now, and you as well Naruto." Kakashi said, since they were ordered to bring Naruto back to village if they encountered him.

"Ohoho, you really wanna try, Hatake. After seeing what I can do. By all means, give me a reason." Naruto said as he unsealed a Hiraishin Kunai.

Kakashi and Team Gai got ready for a fight, when suddenly, spikes of sand appeared around them. Everyone looked and saw Gaara awake, while looking at the Konoha with a warning look.

"I believe you Konoha Ninja have overstayed your welcome. Leave, now." Gaara ordered, with the rest of the Suna Ninja nodding in agreement and ready for a fight.

Kakashi mentally cursed at seeing this. They couldn't try grabbing Naruto and Kin without risking conflict with Suna. And as much as Kakashi hated to admit, with Naruto knowing the Hiraishin, he could kill them all, before they could even blink.

"We're leaving." Kakashi said, before picking up Sakura as he and his comrades jumped away to report back what happened.

Once they were gone, Naruto looked at Gaara, only to see he had passed out again and looked at Temari.

"Let's get back to Sunagakure." Naruto said, with Temari nodding in agreement and helped carry her brother.

*Timeskip-One Day*

Gaara opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, seeing he was back in his room in Sunagakure.

"Glad to see you awake." Someone said.

Looking, Gaara saw Naruto leaning against a table with a tea kettle.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're here." Gaara stated, while sitting up, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, me and my group arrived after you were taken, and we went to rescue you. Sasori and Deidara are dead." Naruto said, with Gaara nodding.

"I see, that's twice you've saved me. Though I feel… different. I can no longer hear Shukaku but can still feel his Chakra." Gaara stated.

"Yeah, that's to be expected." Naruto said, before knocking at the tea kettle.

"Oi, wake up!" Said Naruto, as the tea kettle rattled.

 **"Piss off brat, I'm sleeping."** Came a voice from the tea kettle, one that Gaara recognized.

"Is that…" Gaara trailed off, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard to get him out, since Chiyo did a pretty shitty job with your seal. And he was willing to leave you some Chakra to keep you alive, along with sealing himself in the tea kettle to recover his strength. Now, come out!" Said Naruto, while banging on the tea kettle, which rattle some more.

 **"Alright already! Damn brat, with your stupid robots."** Said the voice, before the lid was lifted up, revealing Shukaku's head in a miniature form.

The tea kettle then jumped up and Shukaku pushed his arms and legs out, with the tea kettle now acting as armor.

"Shukaku?" Gaara said with slightly wide eyes.

 **"That's right brat! Behold the mighty Shukaku, in all his glory!"** Shukaku declared, while striking a pose.

Gaara blinked slowly, before looking at Naruto.

"Don't look at me, I figured he was always like this." Said Naruto, while giving the Kazekage a shrug.

Looking between the two for several moments, Gaara laid back down and went to sleep.

 **"Hmph, damn brat. Oi you, wolf boy, where's that damn fox, I don't sense her in you."** Shukaku said to Naruto, not having sensed Katsumi in him anymore, just her Chakra.

"She's been free for a while now." Naruto replied, with Shukaku humming in thought.

 **"Well here, consider this a thanks for my freedom."** Shukaku said, while holding out his fist.

Raising a brow in confusion for a moment, Naruto nodded in understanding and bumped fists with Shukaku.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

Naruto entered his room in the Kazekage compound. Gaara had offered to let him, Kin, and Tayuya to stay and rest in Suna, with them accepting to stay for a week to recuperate, before heading out.

Taking off his trench coat off, Naruto prepared to remove his shirt, only to pause and turn around to see Katsumi sitting on his bed.

"Oh, don't stop on my behalf, please continue." Katsumi said smirking.

"What're you doing here, Katsumi? I thought you'd be hunting the masked Uchiha." Naruto said, with the vixen rolling her eyes, before standing up.

"Fine, spoil my fun. I wanted to…ask for your help in locating the bastard. That damn plant creature refused to tell me who he was, so I burned him to ashes. I also saw you dealt with two more Akatsuki members, easier than with the two zombies. So, with so few members left, I figured we could attack Amegakure and kill the figurehead." Katsumi said, while smirking sadistically at the thought of killing the human who dared possess the Rinnegan.

"Tempting, but I have my own Uchiha to hunt. Once we're done in Suna, the girls and I will work off the rust from being in isolation for so long, before going after Itachi." Naruto said, with Katsumi losing her smirk at hearing that.

"You remember." Stated Katsumi, with Naruto freezing before looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"You knew?!" Demanded Naruto.

"Yes, I knew about you being friends with the Uchiha brat." Katsumi replied, seeing no point in lying.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Naruto growled, getting in her face, with Katsumi glaring back at him.

"No, I didn't! I hated you and I hated all Uchiha, if I could have, I would have ground her head into dust!" Retorted Katsumi, with Naruto responding by pushing her against the wall as his eyes glowed.

"Where is she?!" Naruto demanded, since if Katsumi knew about his suppressed memories, it's likely she knew where the girl was.

"You can't figure out, can you? She was always right there with you. You just never put it together, given the last time you really met, her words hurt you so much that you ended up suppressing your memories of her." Said Katsumi with a taunting smirk.

"…Sasuke." Naruto said, realizing what she meant.

The girl from his memories, it was Sasuke, if Sasuke ever existed to begin with. But if that's true, what could have happened that'd be so bad he'd suppress his memories?

"You mind letting me go now." Katsumi said, since he's still holding her against the wall.

"You knew and you never told me. Give me one reason why I shouldn't put you back in a cage?" Said Naruto, glaring at her for not telling him this from the start, even after he gave her, her freedom.

"You'll be dead before you can make a seal!" Growled Katsumi, refusing to ever be sealed again.

Naruto and Katsumi glared at each other, neither willing to back down, similar to when they first met three years ago. Only for it to suddenly took a very different turn.

One moment they were glaring at each other ready to fight, and the next Naruto had captured Katsumi's lips in a fierce kiss one, which Katsumi responded against with equal force.

Their tongues fought against each other, trying to gain access to the other's mouths. Naruto moved his hands down and gripped Katsumi's hips tightly, while the vixens hands grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer.

Once they separated, Katsumi grabbed Naruto's shirt and ripped it off him, with Naruto doing the same to her kimono top allowing her large breasts to bounce free.

Throwing the vixen onto the bed, Naruto sped on top of her and reclaimed her lips again. While Katsumi raked her claws across his back, leaving several claw marks.

"We're not done talking!" Naruto growled, while glaring at her.

"Shut up and fuck me, bastard!" Retorted Katsumi with lust and anger filled eyes.

"Gladly bitch!"

*With Tayuya and Kin*

"HA! I told you it'd be angry sex!" Tayuya said to a grumbling Kin, before handing her two hundred Ryo as they heard the sound of banging and moaning coming from Naruto's room.

They both knew that Naruto was currently having sex with Katsumi, though neither really minded, and in fact, fully expected it'd happen eventually. They even made a bet of what kind of sex it'd be, Tayuya betting it'd be angry sex, while Kin bet it'd be celebratory sex after they killed the masked man.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Kin muttered, while blushing when they heard a particularly loud scream from Katsumi.

"YES! FUCK ME, YOU DAMN WOLF BASTARD! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!"

"Sooo, you wanna join them?" Kin asked, only to see that Tayuya already left the room, with Kin quickly following after her.

*Lemon*

Tayuya and Kin ran into Naruto's room to a very welcoming sight.

Katsumi was on her hands and knees with a flushed face and an ahegao expression on her face, while Naruto was pounding into her from behind. Though one thing that had them smiling lustfully was they could tell from Katsumi's expression that this was her first time.

'The Kyūbi is a fucking virgin!' Tayuya thought, while cackling as that just made it even more fun as she'll have over a thousand years of sexual tension, which means they'll be at it for a while.

Though their attention turned back to Naruto and Katsumi as Katsumi screamed in pleasure when Naruto bit down on her neck, leaving behind a black wolf mark, showing he had marked her as his mate. It made Kin and Tayuya shiver in pleasure, remembering when Naruto did the same to them.

Not needing to be told, the girls quickly shed their clothes eager to join the fun.

"You go ahead Tayuya, I'm just gonna watch for a while." Kin said, while licking her lips as she watched the hot scene.

Nodding, Tayuya got on the bed in front of Katsumi and roughly pushed her face into her wet pussy.

"Start licking, bitch." Tayuya ordered eagerly.

While annoyed at being ordered around by a human, besides her new mate, Katsumi moaned when Naruto brought a hand down on her ass as a silent command. Sticking her tongue into Tayuya's pussy, Katsumi proceeded to start lapping her juices making the redhead moan in pleasure.

"Oooh, fuck yeah! Lick you vixen bitch, deeper!" Tayuya moaned, forcing Katsumi closer to her cunt.

Hearing a growl, Tayuya looked and saw Naruto's glowing eyes, before he pulled her into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth, with Tayuya moaning into his. Though she soon threw her head back when Katsumi thrusted her fingers into her pussy, along with her tongue.

Kin bit her lip to suppress her moans as she sat down in a chair giving her the perfect view of Naruto, Tayuya, and Katsumi. Activating her Sharingan to memorize the scene, Kin moaned as she started thrusting her fingers into her own dripping snatch, while toying with her large D-cup breasts as she twisted and pinched her nipples.

'This is even hotter than just watching Naruto and Tayuya.' Kin thought lustfully, having developed a voyeuristic fetish when she and Tayuya started having sex with Naruto.

She loved watching them with her Sharingan activated, as then she always had memories burned into her mind, and now it was even hotter with Katsumi joining for a threesome.

'If I get to see more stuff like this, then I'm definitely okay with Naruto claiming more girls as his mates!' Kin thought, while moaning loudly as she continued playing with her pussy and tits.

"Oh fuck! You damn fox slut, yes! Like me, suck my cunt, FUCK!" Tayuya screamed in pleasure, when Katsumi hit her G-Spot.

'You're mine now bitch.' Katsumi thought, before began relentlessly licking and sucking Tayuya's G-Spot.

Naruto grunted as he thrust into Katsumi, while watching Tayuya's face twist in pleasure.

"I'm close." Naruto grunted.

"Don't you dare fucking pull out!" Katsumi growled, only for Tayuya to force her face back into her pussy.

"Did I say fucking stop bitch! You don't get off until I do!" Said Tayuya, only to moan loudly when Katsumi resumed her assault on her snatch.

All four moaned and grunted in pleasure, Kin having switched to thrusting in both her pussy and her ass, Tayuya holding Katsumi's face against her cunt and twisting her nipples, while Naruto increased his thrusts and toyed with Katsumi's breasts.

Though it wasn't long before they all reached their limit and climaxed.

"Yeah take all of it bitch!" Moaned Tayuya her juices squirting into Katsumi's mouth, the vixen lapping up as much as she could, while feeling Naruto shoot his load deep into her.

Pulling out of Katsumi, Naruto smirked when Kin jumped on top of him.

"My turn lover~" Kin purred seductively, while grabbing his cock and began jerking him off, until he was hard again, before impaling herself on it, while squealing in delight as she started bouncing on top of him.

Meanwhile, Tayuya pulled Katsumi up and slammed her lips against the Kyūbi's, not caring that she tasted her juices. Though Katsumi got the upper hand and forced Tayuya down, before climbed on top of her, while smiling wickedly and lustfully.

"Time to see who the bitch is." Katsumi said, with her eyes glowing with desire.

Tayuya just smirked, before black markings spread across her body as she went into her Curse Seal Second Stage, with the addition of her breasts going from D-cup to DD.

After Naruto marked her as his mate, the Mate Mark assimilated the Curse Seal and destroyed the fragment of Orochimaru's soul inside it, allowing Tayuya to use her Curse Seal without consequences. Along with using it for times like these.

Flipping Katsumi over she was on the bottom, Tayuya leaned with a lustful smile.

"Bring it bitch, I've been fucking Naruto and Kin a lot longer than you! And when it's just Kin, I do the fucking!" Tayuya said, while unsealing a double-sided dildo, which she keeps on her person, and inserted it into herself and Katsumi as they began scissoring each other

Back with Naruto and Kin, the two were making out as Kin started rocking her hips back and forth. Though soon Naruto pulled back and latched onto Kin's neck, biting and sucking it, while making the Uchiha moan loudly.

Naruto worked his way down to her breasts, leaving a trail of hickeys and other markings, before latching onto her left nipple while massaging and groping her right breast. This had Kin throw her head back in pleasure, while holding his head close to her tits.

"Oh yes, suck my titties! Bite them, lick them, ravage them!" Kin screamed, while Naruto growled lustfully at her words.

Lifting Kin off his dick, making her whine in protest, Naruto bent her over the bed and resuming pounding into her in reverse cowgirl.

Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Kin saw Tayuya was now roughly fucked doggystyle by Katsumi, after the vixen managed to change their positions.

"Yeah, who's the bitch now! Say it!" Katsumi growled lustfully.

"AH! Fuck, oh, you, aah, fox bitch!" Said Tayuya between moans, refusing to submit.

Growling at her refusal to submit, Katsumi brought her hand down Tayuya's ass hard making the redhead scream in pain and pleasure, as Katsumi spanked her hard.

"Say it! Who do you belong to! Who gets to fuck you! And how do you like getting fucked bitch!" Katsumi said.

"AAAAH! YOU! I belong to you Mistress! You get to fuck me, like the slut I am! I love getting fucked hard, like the bitch I am!" Tayuya screamed submissively.

"Damn straight, you are! Now taking it all bitch!" Katsumi said, while thrusting the dildo deep into Tayuya's cunt.

Seeing this, Naruto smirked at Tayuya being dominated and submitting to Katsumi. No matter how much she tries to hide it, along with trying to be dominant, with the keyword being "trying", Tayuya was a giant Sub. In fact both her and Kin were Subs, as while Kin had been on top, they both knew that Naruto was the one in control.

It wasn't long until the four all orgasmed again, with Naruto and Katsumi pulling out of their partners.

"Katsumi, you take Kin." Naruto said, while moving over to Tayuya, as Katsumi looked at Kin eagerly.

"Gladly, but I won't be needing this." Katsumi said, while pulling the dildo out and discarded it, while her tails emerged. Making Kin blush, when she saw Katsumi's tails were noticeably smaller than usual, and had a feeling of what was coming

"On your knees, bitch!" Katsumi ordered, with Kin happily doing so.

Immediately, three of Katsumi's tails penetrated Kin's pussy, ass, and mouth at once, making the Uchiha release a suppressed scream at having all three of her holes filled at once. Katsumi also screamed in pleasure, as her tails were very sensitive in this form.

"Yes! Take it, you Uchiha slut! Take all of it deep inside you!" Katsumi screamed, as Kin started jerking off two more tails as makeshift cocks, while the tails in her ass and pussy pushed deeply of inside her.

Katsumi took it a step further by inserting two tails into her own ass and pussy, increasing her pleasure even more.

Meanwhile, Naruto moved in front of Tayuya, who was still on her hands and knees, taking in her transformed body with eyes filled with desire.

"Suck it." Naruto ordered, while placing his dick in front of her face.

Not needing to be told twice, Tayuya began jacking him off, before taking his entire length into her mouth. Though she moaned around his cock, when she suddenly felt someone slam into her ass from behind.

"Damn your ass is tight in this form!" Said Naruto's clone.

Tayuya moaned as the clone fucked her ass, while she blew Naruto. Though she gagged a little, when Naruto began deep throating her.

'Oh fuck yes! Fuck my ass master, reshape it only for you! And use my slutty throat, give me your cum like the whore I am!' Tayuya thought lustfully, while bobbing her head on his length, while reaching down and began thrusting her fingers into her pussy.

After several minutes the four came once again, with Kin and Katsumi's juices squirting on the latter's tails. While Naruto and his clone came inside Tayuya's ass and mouth, with Tayuya cumming on her fingers.

Katsumi panted in satisfaction, having never felt pleasure like that and was even happier that she took that deal with Naruto and gave him her Chakra. There's no way she'd ever want to give this up!

Hearing several pops, Katsumi's eyes widened in surprise and lust when she saw Naruto had created seven more clones, for a total of nine Naruto's.

"We're not done yet, not even close." Naruto said smirking, as Katsumi, Tayuya, and Kin grinned with clouded eyes.

"Well come on boys, fuck us hard and long!" Katsumi said seductively, while sliding a finger across her vagina, before trailing it up her body and licking her pussy juices off of it.

*End Lemon*

*Kazekage's Office*

 **"Hmmm."** Shukaku muttered, looking around, while Gaara did his paperwork.

While Shukaku could leave if he wanted to, he decided to stick around Suna, at least until the Akatsuki were taken care of, so he didn't need to worry about being captured in his weakened state.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, given Shukaku had just been looking around wildly for the past half hour.

 **"I sense, something strange…wait…"** Shukaku said, having sensed that damn fox's Chakra, only it was now acting all erratically.

It was also in very close proximity of Naruto's.

Gaara's head snapped up when Shukaku suddenly started laughing madly. Seeing the Tanuki rolling around the floor as it laughed, Gaara was confused as to what it found to be so funny.

Though his confusion turned to worry when Shukaku stood up and jumped on Gaara, grabbed his collar, and started laughing in his facing. Thankfully, it didn't last long before Shukaku got off and opened the window, before proceeding to laugh out at the village.

'So, this is what it feels like to be on the other side of this.' Gaara thought, starting to realize how everyone else felt, back when he was crazy.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep they managed to arrive before the sealing was compete, given Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu were gone it would take even longer, with Naruto going after Deidara to save Gaara while Tayuya, Kin, and Chiyo faced off against Sasori. We also got to see Naruto is able to use the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, which he has also completed by adding his Wind element to it. And we got a flashback of Naruto meeting his parents and learning the truth of what happened the night he became a Jinchūriki and his parents giving him their knowledge of the Hiraishin, Rasengan, and Adamantine Sealing Chains before giving their parting words. Naruto also freed Katsumi and swore revenge on the masked man. Then we see Sakura has become more unhinged in her desire to bring Sasuke back, resulting in her trying to kill Tayuya to take Kin back to Konoha, only for it to backfire with Kin unlocking her Mangekyo Sharingan and rendering Sakura braindead. Next we see Naruto has also freed Shukaku with Gaara being left some Chakra, then Naruto finally learning more about Satsuki with him and Katsumi finally going at it with Tayuya and Kin joining. Finally a little comical moment at the end with Shukaku sensing what Katsumi was doing and finding it hilarious. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing some of the reactions to Naruto saving Gaara and dealing with the Konoha Ninja. So, without further ado.**

 **I own nothing**

"So, not only did you encounter Naruto and two of his allies, you failed to convince him to at least visit the village, and also tried forcing him, after my idiot student tried killing his ally. Not only that, but you also worsened our already strained our relationship with Sunagakure by almost attacking the Kazekage's friend, after they were the ones to save him." Tsunade recapped as she glared at Team Gai and Kakashi.

"No, that about sums it up Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata, the only one being spared Tsunade's glare.

After they had arrived, Kakashi had tried giving Tsunade his own biased report of what happened. Thankfully, Hinata then told Tsunade what really happened, much to Kakashi's anger.

"Well, it's a good thing I at least sent one person with a brain in their head. Tell me, what exactly made you think it was a good idea to attack Naruto, when you were surrounded by Suna Ninja?" Tsunade questioned as Team Gai, minus Neji, at least looked ashamed for going along with Kakashi's attempt to attack.

"Well I hope you're happy Kakashi! Because of you and Sakura, Naruto now hates Konoha even more than he already did! And also, thank you for showing me that you're clearly aren't mature enough to be a Jōnin, because as of this moment, you're now demoted to Chūnin and put on gate duty, until I say otherwise. Also don't even think of adding Sakura's name to the Memorial Stone." Tsunade ordered, while now glaring solely at the newly demoted Chūnin.

While Sakura might still be "alive", after seeing the damage to her mind, Tsunade knew even she wouldn't be able to fix it. And from her analysis, her mind and mental state was already starting to fall apart, the Genjutsu that Kin used just simply sped up the process.

"Now all of you are dismissed, and if I hear anything else about any of you, I'll send you all back to the Academy." Tsunade threatened, while returning her glare back to both Kakashi and Team Gai.

Nodding, the two teams left the tower, though Kakashi was angry at Tsunade's refusal to deal with Naruto in a more permanent manner.

'I'll have to inform Danzō, he'll be able to take care of the brat and those two girls, along with bringing that Uchiha girl back to Konoha to start restoring the Uchiha clan.' Kakashi thought, though he had some doubts about the latter, as Danzō never liked nor trusted the Uchiha clan.

Watching Kakashi vanish in a Shunshin, Hinata and Team Gai narrowed their eyes, feeling that Kakashi was up to something. And whatever it was, they knew it wouldn't end well for anyone; especially if it'd ends up angering Naruto even more than he already was.

"You're all are dismissed for the day." Gai said to his team, figuring they could use the rest.

Nodding, Tenten and Lee went off to their respective homes, while Neji looked to Hinata, while barely suppressing his glare.

"Shall I escort you back to the compound Hinata-sama, or do you wish for me to inform Hiashi-sama that you won't be returning?" Neji asked snidely.

It made Hinata shake her head at her cousin's now childish behavior. After she had started getting stronger, he became threatened by her success, as it defied what he believed her destiny was; to remain a failure and a weakling. Even after proving her strength to her clan, Neji still held onto his belief of destiny, only now she knew he just used it as an excuse to take his pain and hatred out on others.

"I don't really care Neji, tell my father whatever you want." Hinata said, ignoring his tone, since while she wasn't a push over anymore, she's also not cruel nor will she get angry over petty insults.

Taking her leave, Hinata decided to take a walk through the village. There weren't that many people out, which the Hyūga Heiress was thankful for as it allowed her some peace and quiet. Though it didn't last long when Hinata suddenly felt herself be glomped, making her stumble back into a wall.

"You're back, finally!" Said the person, making Hinata relaxing after realizing who it was, before smiling and returning the embrace.

"Yeah, sorry for leaving suddenly like that Yakumo-chan, but it was an urgent mission." Hinata said as the person pulled back, revealing Yakumo Kurama, Hinata's girlfriend with an adorable pout.

"I know, but I really missed you, and we right in the middle of our anniversary." Yakumo said, with Hinata smiling at her, while trailing a hand down her side.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now and can more than make up for me leaving so suddenly." Hinata said, before pulling Yakumo into a heated kiss, one which Yakumo was more than happy to return as their tongues pushed against each other.

Hinata and Yakumo had originally met she and her team along with a few others had stopped Yakumo's uncle and what remained of the Kurama Clan from using Yakumo as a weapon against the village. Given in recent years, the Kurama Clan's status had declined, with most of the clan members dying either from war or missions, while the few that remained didn't inherit the full power of their clans Kekkei Genkai. That is, until Yakumo was born.

They planned to use Yakumo's powerful life-like Genjutsu against the village, with plans to kill her once they had her deal with any and all threats against them. Thankfully, they were stopped and Yakumo was saved.

Unfortunately, given all the remaining Kurama clan members had taken part in the attempted Coup, they had all been killed, rendering the Kurama Clan extinct, with only Yakumo remaining. Though it did lead Hinata and Yakumo to becoming good friends, given they were both Clan Heiress who were either disliked or used by their clans, despite Yakumo's grudge against Kurenai; whom she still didn't like. It eventually lead to Yakumo asking Hinata out, with the Hyūga deciding to give it a chance and was glad that she did, as it lead to them becoming official girlfriends.

Though there were a few complaints from the Hyūga elders at the Heiress dating a girl, all those complaints were silenced after Hinata sent a few of them to the hospital.

Plus it helped that Jiraiya was able to alter Yakumo's seal, allowing her to use the full power of her Kekkei Genkai, without worry of the Ido taking control. Along with Tsunade managing to heal her weak body, letting Yakumo fulfill her dream of becoming a Kunoichi.

They also didn't have to worry about Yakumo being turned into breeding stock to revive the Kurama Clan, as she planned to marry into the Hyūga Clan through Hinata. With both girls having learned a Jutsu developed by Tsunade that allowed a female to impregnate another woman. It was originally created for Ninja clans reduced to only females, as a way to prevent them from being used as breeding stocks and restore their clans without interference.

But both girls decided to wait to take that step, given neither were ready to be parents yet.

"Mmm, I've missed you Hime~" Yakumo purred, while slowly and seductively caressing Hinata's body, while slipping a hand under her fishnet and up to her large breasts, getting a moan from the Hyūga Heiress.

"Ya-Yakumo-chan we-we're st-still i-in p-public." Hinata stuttered, feeling Yakumo flick her nipples under her bra, while Yakumo smiled sexily at her.

"I already put a Genjutsu around us, so nobody will see or hear a thing. Besides, it's your fault for leaving our anniversary like you did, it left me in anguish at not getting a release for so long. And from what I feel, you're just as horny as I am." Yakumo said, while slipping hand into Hinata's pants and feeling how wet she was.

"And wanna know something else?" Asked Yakumo, while smiling in a naughty manner.

"Wh-what?" Hinata moaned out, as she panted with a flushed, half-lidded face.

"I bought a special outfit I planned to show you before you left, and I'm wearing it right now." Yakumo revealed, opening her kimono a little and showing a rather risqué lace corset, one that increase Hinata's desire.

"Would you like to see the rest Hi. Na. Hi. Me~" Yakumo said seductively, while licking Hinata's lips.

"Fuck yeah." Hinata said, slamming her lips against Yakumo's and Shunshining them to a Love Hotel.

She had a lot of missed time to make up for.

*Amegakure*

Meanwhile, in Amegakure, "Madara" and Pein weren't pleased in slightest. Not only did they not seal all of the Ichibi, but now Sasori and Deidara were dead as well. This was a hard blow, Especially Sasori's death, since with Zetsu now being confirmed to be dead, along with the puppet master, their Spy Network was now non-existent. "Madara" knew that Zetsu was dead, after learning all his Zetsu "Clones" had been slaughtered and burned to ash, showing that whoever has been hunting and killing Akatsuki members had most likely located them, while they were sealing the Ichibi.

Really, the only thing that has been going their way was that they've already captured and sealed away the Gobi and the Nanabi. They also were able to extract and seal away a good portion of Shukaku's Chakra, before the sealing was interrupted. Not all of it, but enough for the Eye of the Moon Plan, or the "weapon" that he convinced Nagato and Konan that they were making.

'Idiots, both of them.' Thought "Madara".

Even if the plan was to create a super weapon with the Tailed Beasts, those two truly believed creating a weapon to use against the villages would bring peace. It wouldn't, at best it would only be a short-term solution, with it only creating more bloodshed and death.

"Should we make another attempt to capture and seal the rest of the Ichibi?" Pein asked, with "Madara" shaking his head.

"No, we've already sealed enough of its Chakra in the statue. And after the previous attack, Suna's defenses will be increased, with them on high alert, and we can't risk losing any more members. For now, the Akatsuki must go underground so we can rebuild our numbers, as now the only members left are the three of us, Itachi and Kisame." "Madara" said, knowing they needed to get more recruits.

Easier said than done, given there weren't many S-Rank Missing-Nin, at least the ones that he knew of. There could be more that are just better at hiding their tracks, even more so without Zetsu and Sasori there to give updates.

"Then we should go after the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, before he can become an even bigger threat." Pein suggested, as they were still under the impression the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto.

"Absolutely not. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki and his allies have remained hidden for three years, and there's no telling what they know or how strong they are. It's likely they only had trouble against Konan's Clone because they got rusty in terms of skill and experience that can only be gained in real life-or-death combat during their time in isolation. And they're likely making plans to shake that rust off, and with no way to keep track of them, by the time we do locate the Kyuubi Jinchūriki, they'll most likely be able to use their newly found strength and abilities to their full potential." "Madara" said, knowing that Naruto has to have a couple tricks up his sleeves to kill Deidara, who usually is able to elude attacks by switching with Clay Clones, or faking his own death with suicide techniques.

"Very well, I will inform Itachi and Kisame to go into hiding for now." Pein said, relenting to "Madara's" points and knowing he was right.

Once Pein left, "Madara" looked out over Amegakure, narrowing his eyes behind his mask.

'I believe it's time that I took back what belongs to me.' "Madara" thought, before vanishing in a swirl of distorted air.

*Land of Grass*

"What do you want now?" Satsuki demanded, having once again been summoned by Orochimaru, this time interrupting her training.

"Temper, temper, Satsuki." Orochimaru chastised, annoying Satsuki even further.

"As for why I summoned you, it appears my old partner Sasori and his new partner, Deidara, are dead. They were killed by Naruto and his new allies after they rescued the Kazekage. It also turns out, Naruto's new allies are in relationship with him, how cute. Not only that, but it appears one of them also rendered your other former teammate, Sakura, braindead after using Naruto's other teammate for a substitution." Orochimaru said, surprising Satsuki to learn that Naruto was able to kill two Akatsuki members.

Orochimaru had just gotten word from his spies in Suna of the recent events. It turns out that Rasa wasn't that popular as Kazekage, with many of his allies in Suna remaining loyal to the Sanin, despite having killed their Kage. Unfortunately, after Gaara took office and proved to be a better far leader, many returned to being loyal to their Kazekage. But thankfully, he still had some spies in the village.

Orochimaru also lamented on how he missed out on Kin and Tayuya, as from what his spies said, they were the ones to kill Sasori. Even more disappointing, it turns out Kin is descended from the Uchiha Clan and Tayuya from the Uzumaki Clan. Though Orochimaru had his suspicions of Tayuya having Uzumaki blood in her, given that red hair was a rarity outside of that clan. But she never showed the Uzumaki's affinity for Fuinjutsu, nor did she awaken the Adamantine Sealing Chains or Attacking Chains, like Karin did. So, he simply brushed it off as her just having the same hair color. But then again, it was probably own his fault for not pushing her to study Fūinjutsu, outside of what he had the Sound Five learn for combination attacks. So, he never really got the opportunity to truly see if she had said affinity.

While he never would have suspected that Kin was an Uchiha.

A mistake that Orochimaru won't be making again, since he now made sure to check if he had any hidden gems among those he considers expendable.

He also didn't reveal that information, as he couldn't risk Satsuki running off to meet her recently discovered relative. Since if his spies were correct, he didn't fancy his chances against the new Black Flash.

Satsuki, meanwhile, was relieved and happy to know that Naruto was safe and alive, after not knowing where he's been for three years. But she's also annoyed at learning he had two girlfriends.

'At least he was able to find happiness, even if it's not with me.' Satsuki thought sadly, knowing she lost her chance to be with Naruto after what she did.

Satsuki was also beyond thankful that Sakura dead. Sure, her body might be alive, but her mind was dead. While before Satsuki originally believed Sakura was just a deadbeat fangirl, she revealed just how demented and dangerous she was in the Forest of Death. While Satsuki would admit she had attempted to leave Sai to face Orochimaru alone, as she got the feeling he was stronger than he looked, and there was a good chance that he might be able to escape as well. But she certainly hadn't stabbed him in the back.

That was Sakura.

It had horrified Satsuki when she saw Sakura holding the bloody kunai and a twisted smile on her face, even asking "Her Sasuke-kun" if "she did good". That showed Satsuki just how obsessed Sakura was with Sasuke. Which also helped with Satsuki's decision to go to Orochimaru, given the Uchiha really didn't want to see what Sakura would do if she ever found out that Sasuke didn't exist.

Satsuki had also understood why they were disqualified from the Chūnin Exams, but she still had to raise a fuss about it to keep up with her act. It at least got her the Chidori in the process, as well.

"Well, is that's all, I'm getting back to my training." Satsuki said, believing that's everything Orochimaru wanted to tell her.

"Actually, I have a mission for you. Several scientists that work for me have since gone rogue, and I want you to dispose of them for me." Orochimaru said, stopping Satsuki in her tracks.

The scientists in question went rogue, either because the experiments they performed made them believe they can overthrow Orochimaru, or they did it out of spite, because he no longer had a use for their work or simply lost interest in whatever experiment they were performing.

"You have a week to prepare, Kabuto will provide with their last known locations." Orochimaru said, with Satsuki giving a reluctant nod at having to clean up another of the Snake Sannin's messes.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

*With Naruto*

Naruto, Tayuya, Kin, and Katsumi all stood outside the gates of Suna, finally deciding it was time to leave. With Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Chiyo, Ebizo, Chiyo's brother and fellow elder, as well as Shukaku seeing them off.

Naruto and Gaara stood in front of each other, having not said a thing. Though after a few minutes, they both gained small smiles and shook hands.

"Thank you once again for helping me, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said with a nod, which Naruto returned.

"That's what friends are for. And here, just in case the Akatsuki try anything else." Naruto said, while handing Gaara a Hiraishin kunai, with the Kazekage taking it with a grateful nod, while still being amazed at his friend knowing such a Jutsu.

He doubted even his sand would be fast enough to stop it.

"Naruto, thank you again for everything you've done for my family and Suna." Temari said, stepping forward and then kissing his cheek, much to the annoyance of Tayuya and Katsumi, while Kin had a grin on her face.

"And if you're ever in Suna again, I can really thank you then~. And you may want to remember to put up some Silencing Seals." Temari whispered in his ear, having heard his nightly activities with Katsumi, Tayuya, and Kin.

At first, she had been embarrassed to hear such things. But she then started getting turned on by it, and was tempted to join in, but figured it'd be better to wait for the right opportunity.

Seeing this, Kankuro immediately moved in front of Temari and puffed out his chest to look bigger.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Kankuro said, making his voice deeper in an attempt to intimidate Naruto, refusing to let him "corrupt" his sister.

Though not a moment later, he was smacked on the head by Temari's fan, who was annoyed at her brother's attempt to act tough.

Meanwhile, Katsumi growled, having heard what Temari said, and didn't like the idea of her mate taking other women. She was only fine with Tayuya and Kin, because she showed them who was in charge. But if Naruto does claim other women, Katsumi will just have to make sure that they know who the alpha girl is.

She then glared down at her brother, when she heard him chuckle.

"Be quiet you annoying rat!" Katsumi growled, while Shukaku looked at her with a shit-eating grin.

 **"I didn't say anything. But I wonder, what will the others think when I tell them that the great Kyuubi takes it like a bitch in heat! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Shukaku said, before rolling on the ground laughing.

Growling in anger and embarrassment, Katsumi picked up Shukaku, with the Tanuki's laughter slowly fading as he met his sister's angry crimson eyes.

"I don't know, let's see what they say, when they learn you can fly!" Katsumi growled, before throwing Shukaku into the air and pulling her leg back.

Despite seeing the danger he was in, Shukaku also couldn't resist throwing one more barb at her.

 **"I WAS ALWAYS THE OLD MAN'S FAVORITE, YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…"** Shukaku screamed, before Katsumi kicked him straight into the air.

Everyone's eyes followed Shukaku as he flew higher and higher into the air, before vanishing in a twinkle, getting a few sweatdrops.

"We're just…gonna go now." Naruto said, before handing a Hiraishin kunai to Temari, as well.

Naruto and his mates departed Suna, waving to the group as they did.

Once they were out of sight, Kankuro sat up, while rubbing his head with a groan.

"Damn it Temari, did you really have to use the fan and…what's that sound?" Kankuro asked, hearing what sounded like screaming.

 **"…IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH**!" Shukaku screamed as he fell back to the ground, more precisely, right onto Kankuro's groin.

Katsumi chuckled evilly as they heard the high-pitched squeal.

Nobody fucks with the Kyuubi.

*Konoha*

Kakashi stood in front of the Memorial Stone, looking at all the names of all the friends he had lost.

He had finally been able to meet with Danzō, not wanting to do so immediately and get caught, and inform him about Naruto and his group. The Warhawk telling him he'll handle it, which gave Kakashi the hope that soon the brat wearing his sensei's face will disappear for good.

"So, this is where you were, Friend-Killer Kakashi."

Kakashi tensed, both at someone sneaking up on him and hearing his more hated nickname.

Spinning around and pulling out a kunai, Kakashi mentally cursed when he saw a masked man, wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Akatsuki, why are you here?" Kakashi demanded.

"Simple, I'm here for something that belongs to me, that eye under your headband. I'll be taking it back." "Madara" said, with Kakashi glaring at him in anger.

"This eyes was given to me by my friend, it never belonged to you!" Said Kakashi, angry that this guy dared to claim that he was taking back the Sharingan that Obito gave him.

"Madara" chuckled darkly, before reaching up and grabbing his mask, moving it to reveal the heavily scarred left side of his face and Sharingan eye.

"Of course it belongs to me, Friend-Killer Kakashi!" Said "Madara" as his Sharingan evolved into the Mangekyō the design, being three stretched triangles that were evenly spaced around the pupil, with each one being curved at the top, around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel.

This made Kakashi gasp in horror at seeing the Mangekyō design, simply for the reason that it was the same design as his own Mangekyō Sharingan! And since the Sharingan originally belonged to Obito, then that would mean…

"N-no, th-that's…that's not possible!" Kakashi shouted in denial, refusing to believe what he was seeing.

Kakashi then heard the sound of thousands of bird chirping, before screaming in pain as a lightning covered hand was stabbed through the back of his chest.

"Oh, it's very possible, Friend-Killer." "Madara" said from behind Kakashi, while the one in front dispersed in a puff of smoke.

"Wh-why?" Kakashi choked out, with tears of anguish and pain in his eyes, as "Madara" removed his headband and pulled the Sharingan eye out of his socket.

"For Rin murderer!" "Madara" hissed in anger, before ripping his hand out of Kakashi's chest, letting the now dead Copy Ninja's body fall to the ground.

'Rot in hell, traitor.' Thought "Madara", while vanishing in a swirl of distorted air to return the eye where it belongs.

With Obito Uchiha, the true leader of the Akatsuki.

 **So, what did you think, good. Yep Kakashi tried giving his own biased version of events with Hinata giving the true version, with Tsunade being happy at them further antagonizing Naruto. We also learn that Hinata's girlfriend is nonother than Yakumo Kurama and it looks like Naruto isn't the only one getting lucky. Next we see "Madara" has ordered the Akatsuki to go into hiding in order to recruit more members along going to take back what was his. Then we see Naruto and co departing Suna, with Katsumi reminding Shukaku not to mess with the big sister who can punt him into space. Finally we see Kakashi attack and killed by "Madara" who revealed his own identity of Obito Uchiha to Kakashi along with taking back his Sharingan and killed Kakashi in revenge for Rin. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

 **Storm out**


End file.
